Dulce Despedida
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: Rusia y America...en la que podría ser la ultima vez que se enfrentaran. Ambientada en el final de la Guerra Fría...es un poquito crack. Y por fin...la termine!
1. Cosas que aparentan ser lo que no son

El primer fic que subo aquí, y ya medio que soy una novata en esto…espero que les guste, especialmente a cierta personita...por que esto va dedicado…

Para mi neesan!! Con cariño y amor…(LOL….dame un besooo…diria Lovi)

Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!

Te adoro…

Me inspire en tu video Rusia/América para hacer este fic…y de paso escuchaba una hermosa canción de Metallica, todo eso me sirvió. Je…que bizarro. Lo malo es que habrá lemon…y eso lo arruina (en mi caso, cada vez que pongo lemon le quita lo romántico…)

Hablando de tu video…(y fuera de joda, toma el comentario como de una persona ajena a vos y no de tu amiga xq si no vas a pensar que te estoy chupando las medias y ni ahí…) no se que dirás vos, pero a mi me encanto, cada vez que lo veo, siento algo así tipo…doki doki por dentro y cuando termina me encuentro con una lagrimita en el ojo…!!! No me hace chillar como ukspain…es algo distinto…es como chillar por dentro. Tampoco me hace arañar el escritorio, pero si me emociona muchísimo. Lo adoro. Te salio lindo. Y muy expresivo, si tu objetivo era hacer que la gente se emocione, lo lograste, y si tu objetivo era hacer que algunos se adhirieran al rusxus, lo lograste también, al menos conmigo. Si no tenías objetivos…entonces go to hell.

Bien…Ahí va Chado-neesan! Y para todo el resto que quiera leerlo…!

**Dulce despedida**

**Capitulo I: Las cosas que aparentan ser lo que no son.**

"Ayer salí de casa temprano. Te esperé, un par de horas creo. Nunca apareciste. En el fondo sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero igual, tenía mis esperanzas. No es la primera vez que me lo haces, lo sabes. Ya me estoy cansando, Alfred. Esto va en serio. No es una broma ni nada de eso. Esta noche, te espero, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. No sé si a ti te interesa la situación de tu país o prefieres divertirte aparte mientras tu jefe se encarga de todo. Yo no soy como tú, que te quede claro. No pienso armar una nueva contienda contigo por alguna de tus estupideces, y arruinar lo que costó esta reconciliación entre tu gente y la mía. Si no vienes, me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto, y no sólo yo, toda Rusia entera.

Fin de palabras. Eso es todo.

Iván Braginsky."

Alfred leyó la carta y largó una carcajada, haciéndola un bollo y tirándola a la basura.

-Ese idiota. Está bien, iré.

Arthur levantó la vista del libro y lo miró fijamente.

-Si a la larga ibas a asistir, ¿por qué mejor no te ahorrabas tiempo y concurrías a la primera llamada que te hizo?

El americano dejó su vaso de gaseosa a un costado y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Me gusta exasperarlo.

-No tienes remedio. Gracias a Dios, esto ya termina, fue realmente una molestia saber que ustedes dos jugaban a destruirse mutuamente, amenazando utilizar el resto del mundo como campo de batalla. Son un par de irracionales.

El sonido del sillón crujiendo al verse liberado del peso del más joven resonó por toda la sala. Arthur lo siguió con la vista, observando como preparaba su valija. Abrigo tras abrigo hacían que el cierre de la misma estuviera a punto de saltar.

-Por favor no lo arruines. La tranquilidad mundial lamentablemente depende de lo que salga de esa boca traga-hamburguesas.

-Di lo que quieras. Además, solo tengo que firmar unos papeles y ya. Yo voy de salida, o llegaré tarde. Bye!

Dio un portazo y se fue.

Arthur se quedó mirando el lugar donde segundos antes estaba parada su ex-colonia. Resopló cansado, levantando las cejas en un gesto de desinterés y volvió a la lectura.

_

Alfred bajó del avión cansado, con frío y de un pésimo humor. Odiaba esas estúpidas reuniones. Lo único que hacían era aburrirlo, no tenía idea de por qué el otro país no se rendía ante su poder. Él era Estados Unidos. Una nación joven y con un gran futuro por delante, con proyectos, y sobre todo, con un capital con el que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

¿Y Rusia?

Rusia _había sido_ una gran potencia, pero en el pasado. Era historia. ¿Qué le costaba hacerse a un lado y darle paso a él? Era un completísimo idiota. Arriesgaba todo lo que tenía solo para superarlo.

"No importa en que país estés, a eso se le llama ser testarudo" – murmuró para sus adentros mientras se colocaba los guantes.

Rechazó uno de esos viejos y fríos taxis que se ofrecieron a acercarlo hasta la casa de Iván. Quería ir a pie.

Hizo unos pasos dirigiéndose a un pequeño bar que estaba a la salida del aeropuerto. No tenía intenciones de beber ni de comer, en ese país no había nada que le gustara. Entro solo para buscar un poco de calor, y escapar al helado viento que le calaba los huesos.

-Chto vy hotite predprinyatʹ?

-E-excuse me?

Se dio vuelta extrañado.

-Ah... – el mesero miró a todos lados nervioso – ¿you are a american, right?

-Yeah…yeah…why? ¿Is there any problem?

-No, seriously. ¿Are you…going to order some...thing?

Rió para sus adentros, en Rusia hablaban el peor inglés que jamás había oído, y si Arthur anduviese por allí seguramente moriría.

-A Coke please. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-S-sorry …we…don't sell _that_ drink in this place.

Se extrañó ante el acento que aplicó el mesero al decir…._esa bebida_… un bar sin Coca-Cola no era un bar… ¿qué hacía el idiota de Iván que no eliminaba ese maldito lugar de la faz de la tierra?

- In such a case…

Se dirigió malhumorado hacia la puerta. Maldito país, maldito clima, maldito Iván que lo hacía ir hasta allí.

Estaba por abrir la puerta para salir cuando sintió algo helado tocar su cuello, y un escalofrío lo hizo saltar y darse vuelta aterrado.

-What the fuck is tha…!!

Giró sobre si, poniéndose a la defensiva y sorprendiéndose ante el rostro tan familiar del ruso que lo miraba, sosteniendo una lata de su gaseosa favorita justo al frente de su nariz.

-Creí que no vendrías y que sumirías al mundo en un caos. Me alegro de verte, ten, me encargué de conseguirte un poco de tu droga.

América tomo la lata vacilante, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gra-gracias – murmuró algo sonrojado. "sonrojo producto del frío, por cierto" pensó.

Se quedaron unos segundos parados, uno en frente del otro. Rusia con su clásica sonrisa, América con su mirada desconfiada e infantil.

-Bien…hay que hablar ¿no?. Sé que mi presencia te molesta, así que lo haremos corto. Firmamos los papeles aquí mismo, y en una hora ya estás en el avión de vuelta a tu país.

Alfred no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca de disgusto. A decir verdad él había ido con las intenciones de pasar aunque sea un par de días en ese horrible país.

Sintió unas ganas intensas de insultarlo y echarle en cara el hecho de que ahora tendría que regresar de nuevo a Estados Unidos con su valija sin abrir, su estúpida e inútil valija. Pero se contuvo cuando Iván le sonrió, una sonrisa que no supo como interpretar, y con una mano tocó la del mas joven que sostenía el pequeño equipaje, divertido por la expresión decepcionada del americano.

-Pero…ya que después de esto no nos veremos las caras por un largo tiempo…puedes quedarte unos días. Así luego no te quejas que trajiste una maleta en vano.

Alfred sintió el gélido contacto contra su mano y la retiró al instante, algo avergonzado. Levantó la mirada, clavando sus celestes pupilas en las del ruso.

-Si, me quedaré. Pero no porque tú me lo digas.

-Bien - replicó Iván con una sonrisa

-Ahora…e-esos papeles, los tienes aquí?

-Claro. Vamos a una mesa.

Alfred lo siguió por detrás, mirando con desconfianza a la gente que lo observaba de la misma manera que él a ellos. "Demonios…¿aquí son todos malhumorados?" pensó mientras tomaba asiento alrededor de una pequeña mesa situada ceca de la ventana. Iván se sentó frente a él, sin perder esa sonrisa que hacía que el joven americano se extrañara cada vez más. Sacó de un portafolio unos cuantos papeles y carpetas y se las extendió al rubio.

-Esto es lo que debes firmar. Y esto de aquí, las cláusulas del trato. Esta carpeta contiene otras cosas de menor importancia, entre ellas un análisis que hizo Glavnaya

acerca de las ventajas que ambos obtendremos, tanto en economía como en situación social. Y esta en esta otra carpeta están los tratados que antes firmamos pero sin resultado. Me tomé la molestia de hacerles una copia para que los conserves, por si al llegar tu jefe te los pide para archivarlos o lo que sea. Hojéalos mientras pido algo para comer.

Se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador, donde un dueño bastante desconfiado le pidió explicaciones acerca de la indeseable presencia en su bar. Alfred no pudo entender lo que hablaban, pero si pudo captar el rechazo rotundo que le delataba la mirada de aquel hombre ruso. Se encogió de hombros y algo tenso por la atmósfera negativa reinante (causada por él) se puso a mirar las carpetillas y las hojas que Rusia le había dejado en la mesa. Tomó la carpeta azul, en cuya tapa estaba escrito con un fibrón "Tratados posteriores 1950-1985". La abrió y comenzó a pasar hoja por hoja, algo desinteresado. Tantas discusiones, tanto miedo provocado…¿para qué? Una nueva potencia había surgido después de esas horribles guerras mundiales y…no le costaba nada a Iván aceptarlo. Incluso podrían llevarse mejor. No habría odio, no habría resentimiento.

Levantó la mirada y vio al ruso distraído, examinando la carta del menú. Bajó la vista hacia lo que estaba leyendo. Suspiró y se quitó los lentes, limpiándolos con la manga del abrigo. Volvió a ponérselos y tomó otra carpeta, dejándola de lado luego con el mismo desinterés. No era que no le importara…solo que…por algún motivo se sentía vacío, desganado…como si algo se le estuviera por escapar inevitablemente de las manos. La sensación invadía todo su cuerpo, pero un malestar que no era físico, un dolor en el pecho que le hacía perder la sonrisa.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa, reclinándose sobre su mano mientras que con la otra trazaba pequeños círculos en la mesa. Maldita desazón, tal vez había algo en el aire de esa tierra que le hacía deprimir con solo respirarlo. No había otra forma…claro que no. Su forma de ser se rebelaba contra ese estado triste, ya que el era…un héroe. Un héroe desalentado.

Se mordió el labio, mirando nuevamente hacia donde estaba Iván, solo para cerciorarse de que no lo estuviese mirando. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez más hondo. Estiró el brazo y tomó lo que supuestamente eran las condiciones del trato. Ni se tomó la molestia en leerlas, solo pasó las hojas, buscando algo que le llamara la atención, algo que lo sacara de su abismo inusual.

Curvó una ceja al notar un papel doblado entre las últimas hojas. Claramente se veía que no tenía nada que ver con esos papeles, dado que estaba algo arrugado, y la hoja era de un tamaño más pequeño que las otras. La sacó, dejando a un lado los otros documentos, y la abrió. No necesito pensar mucho para notar al instante la letra del ruso. Al parecer, era una carta. Dirigida…a…

¿Él?

Se acomodó los pequeños mechones que caían en su frente y se reclinó sobre la mesa, leyéndola con una expresión incrédula en su rostro.

"Alfred:

Si estas leyendo esto seguramente es porque por alguna extraña razón cedí a escribirte por primera vez algo ajeno a todos esos tratados y conflictos políticos. En realidad, esta vez me dirijo a ti ya no como Rusia, si no como Iván, porque a pesar de todo también tengo sentimientos, no soy solo un pedazo de tierra con personas. Seré conciso, ya que en el fondo no tiene sentido comentarte todo esto…"

América sintió como una mano se clavaba en su hombro mientras que el papel que sostenía su mano desaparecía de su vista.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Iván mirándolo fijamente, la carta abollada desapareciendo en uno de sus bolsillos. Tenía una expresión algo enojada, aunque era imposible disimular el pequeño manchón rosado que se extendía en sus mejillas.

-Por empezar quita tu mano de mi hombro.

La voz de Alfred sonó casi como un susurro. El mayor apretó los dientes y se alejo hasta el mostrador, de donde trajo dos bandejas de comida. Extendió la más pequeña al americano, entregándosela mientras le clavaba los ojos en su rostro, escrutando cada pequeña expresión que se reflejara en él.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó acomodado en el respaldar de la silla. Tomó asiento enfrente de él, sin quitarle la mirada, sin parpadear tampoco.

-Alfred.

El aludido levanto la mirada.

-Que.

-Fírmalos.

América se quedo de una pieza, con un semblante cómico en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

Rusia clavó sus dedos en el borde de la mesa.

-Que los firmes. Ahora, antes de llevarte ese sándwich a la boca. No me digas que no lo harás porque no leíste las cláusulas….te di suficiente tiempo como para que lo hicieras. Ahora firma.

Le extendió un bolígrafo junto a los documentos.

-Claro que no! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú me lo dices? Estás loco, déjame comer, luego los firmaré.

El ruso le dirigió una expresión cansada y dejó los papeles a un costado.

-Está bien. Primero tu estómago, ¿no?.

Comieron en silencio, sin hablarse, ni mirarse siquiera. Iván miraba todo el tiempo hacia la ventana, desviando la vista solo para tomar un bocado de su plato. El americano en cambio comía animadamente, aunque para Rusia no se le pasaban por alto las fugaces miradas que le dirigía.

Alfred no se lo explicaba…una carta que no tenía nada que ver con política…entonces ¿de qué sería? No sabía el motivo de dicha misiva, pero lo que si sabía era que se sentía ligeramente alegre. Tal vez era porque el sándwich estaba caliente y el queso derretido caía por los costados, tal vez porque la lata de gaseosa estaba lo suficientemente fría como para calmar su sed, tal vez porque…había una pequeña esperanza.

Sonrió inconscientemente mientras miraba la lata, con tanta felicidad que llamó la atención de Iván. Al sentirse observado levantó sus ojos, fijándolos en los del soviético.

Podía preguntarle. Iván no era de los que montaban un escándalo. Era bastante maduro, y con seguridad le respondería su pregunta.

-Oye…

Los ojos violáceos se desviaron en el acto.

-Esa carta tenía mi nombre, lo que me da el derecho de preguntar que era lo que decía.

Otro manchón rosa en las mejillas del mayor, y otro rechinar de la madera de la mesa siendo arañada por sus uñas.

-Nada relevante a nuestros tratados.

-Pero quiero saber…

-No- lo interrumpió - No quieres saber. ¿Ya terminaste de comer?

-Sí, te molesta si pido un par de sándwiches más? Están deliciosos, pero son muy pequeños para mí.

-No me molesta, pero desearía que firmaras eso cuanto antes, no quiero hacerlo más largo.

-Los firmo si me dices…

Iván se paró de golpe.

-América.

-Ah?

-Basta.

El estadounidense se quedó helado ante los ojos aterradores sobre él. Iván forzó una sonrisa, sin variar su mirada.

-Traigo tu pedido.

Dio media vuelta y volvió hacia el mostrador, dejando a un Alfred desconcertado. Jamás lo había mirado así.

Miró el espacio vacío que había dejado el ruso en la silla. Porque se hacía tanto problema? Un héroe no divagaba acerca de cartas románticas ni nada por el estilo, su misión era salvar el mundo y a eso había ido.

Dado que la prioridad era "salvar el mundo del malvado ruso y su terrorífica gente" tomó desganado los papeles y los firmó. Uno por uno, cuidándose de leer un poco lo que decían. Nada nuevo, lo de siempre, solo que esta vez era algo definitivo. Cuando terminó, los dejó a un costado. Otra vez ese vacío en su interior.

Sonrió mientras mojaba su dedo con sus labios y con él recogía las migas que habían quedado en su plato. No le importó la mirada de los demás. Sí, tal vez se veía ridículo e infantil, pero tenía hambre, esa gente debería saber que los héroes también comen!

Distraído desvió su mirada hasta el abrigo de Iván, que había quedado reposando en la silla. Una mueca maliciosa se formó en su boca cuando recordó el papel abollado desapareciendo en el bolsillo izquierdo de la prenda.

Miró al mayor, que estaba de espaldas a él. Se levantó, tomo el abrigo ajeno y sacó lo que tanto buscaba. Abrió el papel para cerciorarse de que era ese el que necesitaba. En efecto, lo era. Allí estaba su nombre, y las líneas que había leído con anterioridad.

Lo guardó en su pantalón y se dirigió hasta la puerta, aprovechando la distracción de la otra nación. Antes de abrirla el rugido de su estomago le informó que lo que acababa de ingerir no era ni la décima parte de lo que su dieta le asignaba. Suspiró, por esta vez, sus prioridades cambiaban.

Salió del local caminando rápidamente, con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. Largó una carcajada al imaginar la cara que pondría Iván al ver el asiento vacío. Seguramente se pondría furioso. Encima, tendría que comerse los dos sándwiches ya que ya estaban pagados. Pero al menos, ya estaba todo firmado.

Cruzó la pequeña avenida, sin dejar de reírse (y sin dejar de llamar la atención) y abordó un taxi que justo se había detenido cerca de él.

-Ehm… - los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo se decía en ruso "donde sea pero lejos de aquí?"

Optó por bajarse, sin hacer caso de los insultos que el conductor le dirigía. Caminó velozmente hasta donde la avenida se bifurcaba. La mano de la derecha daba a un parque, unas cuantas cuadras más allá. Miró hacia atrás, pensando que tal vez el ruso lo estaría siguiendo. Se alegró al ver que no había ni rastros del soviético.

El frío lo estaba matando, sin embargo decidió que recién cuando llegara al parque abriría la maleta y se colocaría algún abrigo mas grueso que el que tenía puesto.

Cuando llegó, se sentó en uno de los asientos, y sacó la carta. Las manos le temblaban, por el frío, claro. Ya se había abrigado, sin embargo temblaba como si estuviese agonizando. Jamás reconocería que estaba ansioso.

"Alfred:

Si estas leyendo esto seguramente es porque por alguna extraña razón cedí a escribirte por primera vez algo ajeno a todos esos tratados y conflictos políticos. En realidad, esta vez me dirijo a ti ya no como Rusia, si no como Iván, porque a pesar de todo también tengo sentimientos, no soy solo un pedazo de tierra con personas. Seré conciso, ya que en el fondo no tiene sentido comentarte todo esto. Reconozco que te odié, que nunca me agradó tu forma de ser conmigo, que hice todo lo posible por aplastarte y humillarte. Igual que tú. Pero ahora que arreglamos todos nuestros conflictos, ahora que los problemas terminan, siento que ya no tendré excusas para verte, excepto alguna que otra futura reunión de países, claro, pero ya no será lo mismo. A menos que iniciemos una nueva disputa, pero eso es utópico, no pienso sumir al mundo en un caos solo por esa trivialidad. Quisiera que…nos hubiésemos llevado mejor. Quisiera que nada de esto hubiese sucedido, quisiera haberte conocido más, y aquí estoy, desahogando mi frustración en un papel, sin saber como lo tomarás después que lo leas. En fin…me odio, por no haber sabido obtener lo que quiero en estas casi cinco décadas de pelear inútilmente, por no haber sabido ganarme tu corazón, por desear tenerte y a la vez verme obligado a alejarte. Me odio por haberme enamorado de un imposible. Por enamorarme de ti, Alfred."

La carta seguía, pero América ya no podía leerla más. Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión, resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta mojar el papel que sostenían sus manos.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Arrugó la carta, escondiéndola en un puño mientras se limpiaba las gotas que humedecían su rostro.

-Maldita sea. Un héroe no cae en las redes de un mentiroso manipulador como Rusia… ¿Por que yo si? ¿Por qué?

Volvió a alisar el papel, para terminar de leerlo.

"A fin de cuentas, nunca hubo entre nosotros ni un atisbo de enamoramiento ¿no?, nunca te di muestras de afecto, y tú menos. Así que…dios, ya no se ni porque demonios te estoy escribiendo esto. Solo…me desahogo, como ya te dije. Adiós, Alfred."

Ahí terminaba la misiva. La dobló con cuidado y se la llevó a los labios, besando con suavidad el papel entre sus dedos. Sonreía, a pesar de las lágrimas. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber… Ahora iría a la casa de Iván, y tenía la excusa perfect…

Su boca se torció en un gesto de desilusión. Ya había firmado los documentos. Chasqueo la lengua con rabia.

-Shit…pero no pienso irme de aquí sin hablar con el…mi deber de héroe esta cumplido, por lo que ahora soy libre de hacer lo que se me antoje…sin provocar otro conflicto, claro. Porque seria muy cómico tener que salvar al mundo de nuevo por algo que yo mismo provo…

Una mano en su hombro interrumpió su monologo.

-Excuse me, sir. You must come with us. You are under arrest.

No necesito darse vuelta para reconocer ese inglés mal pronunciado y la mano envuelta en un uniforme azul en su hombro. Sin embargo lo hizo, solo para convencerse de que "eso" no le podía estar pasando a él.

Continuara!

Traducciones:

Chto vy hotite predprinyatʹ : que desea tomar?

Glavnaya: jefe…o algo asi

Con la ayuda del traductor de Google!!!

Reviews please...(apuesto a que solo tendre uno ¬¬)


	2. Y el héroe se hizo villano

Por fin!

Segunda parte de este raro fic, que se me esta haciendo más largo de lo que me imaginé. Hay unas alusiones a UK y a Canadá, claro, ¿cómo dejarlos afuera?

Advierto que esto va a ser, lamentablemente, muy crack. Eso se debe a que decidí hacerlo MUY del punto de vista de Alfred, es decir, su forma de pensar interviene muchísimo más en este capitulo que en el anterior. Chau dramatismo y seriedad (si es que en el capitulo anterior los hubo).

Muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron, me sentí muy feliz, en serio.

Esperando humildemente no decepcionarlos con esta continuación, los dejo para que lean…esta cosa que hice.

**Dulce despedida**

**Capitulo II: Y el héroe se hizo villano**

No, definitivamente, no le estaba pasando. En realidad sí, sí que le estaba pasando, estaba dentro de la patrulla del móvil con las manos esposadas. Solo que hubiese deseado tener el poder para cambiar la realidad. ¿Atravesar paredes, viajar por el tiempo, ser invisible? No, esos no le servían, y la última se la dejaba a su hermano.

Habando de Matthew…estaban muy distanciados últimamente. ¿Qué seria de él? Desde que se reunieron aquella vez y terminaron discutiendo hasta casi acabar en el suelo, llenos de golpes, no había vuelto a llamarlo, ni siquiera a escribirle. Era extraño, no entendía por qué ese idiota del maple defendía a Cuba con tanto empeño…ese maldito Cuba, que gracias a él su pequeña relación con Rusia había mutado en odio. Bueno…gracias a él no, pero algo tenía que ver. Mucho. Y cuando supo que su hermano se ponía del lado contrario al héroe, se ofendió sobremanera. Es más, se desilusionó.

Para él solo existían dos bandos. El del héroe (él, y nadie más, nótese que es _el_, y no _los_) y sus aliados, y el de los villanos. Podría existir un tercer bando, el de los neutrales, claro, pero Alfred prefería ponerlos a esos en el segundo grupo. Porque…si no se interesaban por el bienestar del mundo, entonces no eran de los buenos. Y si no se es bueno, se es malo. Y punto.

Pero lo que más le apenaba era que una de las personas que más quería en el mundo (aunque siempre lo molestara, olvidara su nombre o peor, olvidara su existencia) estuviera del lado de los villanos. Y hasta que no cambiara esa estúpida postura de "Ohhh no te enfades con Cuba que no tiene la culpa" no pensaría ni en dirigirle la palabra.

-¡Hey!

La voz de uno de los policías lo sacó de sus profundas cavilaciones. Volvió a la realidad, la triste realidad, la del héroe atrapado bajo las garras de la corrupta policía rusa. Daba para un comic. Donde él, claro, sería el protagonista.

Bajó del auto y siguió a uno de los oficiales o lo que sea que fueran esos tipos, con la frente bien en alto, lógicamente. No se dejaría amedrentar por esos rostros pálidos y serios, que parecían esculpidos en mármol.

Lo condujeron a un edificio algo viejo y frío, como lo eran todas las construcciones en esa nación. Le hicieron subir unas escaleras y se encontró sin saber como en una pequeña oficina, donde un hombre muy gordo (y después él era el que necesitaba dieta…) le ordenó con un ademán un tanto altanero sentarse. El policía que lo había escoltado hasta allí tomó unas llaves de su bolsillo y procedió a quitarle las esposas, quedando así de esta forma sus muñecas libres. El americano se friccionó la piel enrojecida, dirigiéndole al silencioso guardia una mirada acusadora, que fue ignorada, ya que este estaba ya saliendo de la habitación, dejándolo solo con aquel tipo que más que nada, le daba una terrible mala espina.

-Alfred F. Jones ¿no?

¡Aja! ¡Así que el villano sabía su nombre! Seguramente se debía a algún poder de adivinación oculto. Se limitó a responder con calma, eso que los héroes como él nunca pierden

-Yes.

Este tipo hablaba a la perfección, ni siquiera tenía esa horrible tonada rusa.

-Sabes por qué estás aquí ¿verdad?

Oh, sí, ojalá lo supiera. Una comisaría no era lugar para alguien como él. De ninguna manera. Esas cosas se las debería preguntar a un bandido, no a él. La respuesta correcta sería "obvio que no, porque te estás dirigiendo a la persona equivocada, tal vez tú seas el malo aquí" pero se tomó la libertad de responder adecuadamente.

-No.

-¿Ah no?

La voz sonaba terriblemente sarcástica, algo que comenzó a exasperar a Alfred. Que… ¿era sordo acaso? ¡Había dicho que no! O… ¿le estaría tomando el pelo? Fantástico, lo que faltaba, un fastidioso. Pero razonando, dado que los héroes razonan…debía mantener la calma.

-No.

-¿Seguro?

"Mantén la calma, mantén la calma Alfred…tú puedes, tú puedes todo ¿recuerdas?"

-Sí.

-Estoy en presencia de un demente entonces. A ver, dime…en tu jodido país ¿cómo le llaman a hurgar un abrigo ajeno, quitar algo que no te pertenece y huir como si nada?

Demente…jodido país… ¿había escuchado bien? Pero qué insolente. Si no fuera porque debía mantener la compostura, se arrojaría ahí mismo a la garganta de ese sinvergüenza. Si había algo que América reconocía como una debilidad (así como Superman a la criptonita) era precisamente, su orgullo nacional.

-¿Jodido…país?

Sus labios solo balbucearon la frase que debería haber quitado de esa oración.

-Sí, ¿no eres americano acaso?

Bajó la mirada al suelo, pensativo, retorciéndose las manos debajo del escritorio y apretando con fuerza los dientes.

Ah, bien. Por ese lado iba la mano. Así que el bastardo del ruso, sabiendo perfectamente que había sido él (¿quién otro sino?) lo había mandado seguir por nada más y nada menos que la maldita policía soviética… ¡como si le hubiese quitado la billetera! Era una carta…una…¡¡¡patética y estúpida carta!!! No lo podía creer.

-¿No contestas, maldito capitalista?

Alfred elevó automáticamente sus ojos azules, clavándolos sobre los del hombre de enfrente suyo. Se levantó del asiento repentinamente, golpeando uno de sus puños contra el escritorio de madera.

Un instante antes de que su boca se abriera para soltar una ristra de improperios su cerebro tuvo voluntad para pensar con calma.

"Se acabó. Lo siento. Sólo por hoy…no seré un héroe"

La noche caía en Moscú, y lo único que le habían permitido era sacar de su maleta un par de abrigos más para taparse. La celda era terriblemente fría, la ventana abarrotada permitía la entrada del crudo aire invernal, y su nueva cama era un asiento de piedra con un par de mantas arriba. Iván debería renovar esas celdas, cuanto antes. Se preguntó cuantos presos habrían muerto congelados allí. Ah…cierto, desde que el carcelero tenía noción…alrededor de 56. Al menos eso le habían dicho antes meterlo a empujones en ese desagradable lugar.

No se moriría congelado, pero sí se enfermaría y mucho. Maldito Iván, maldito, maldito, maldito.

Por haber insultado al director de la cárcel (director…vaya casualidad, vaya suerte…) y por el solo hecho de ser americano había recibido unos cuantos golpes por parte de dos oficiales. Como castigo también se le había prohibido comer. Eso sin contar que estaba ocupando la peor celda de la penitenciaría.

Alfred suspiró. Demasiado malo había sido ese día. Aún le dolían las patadas en su estómago y el puñetazo en su mejilla. Al menos había podido desquitarse con un certero puntapié en la nariz del director. Al menos eso. Ahora, bajo los cargos de hurto, seguido de insolencia (¿ese cargo existía?) y violencia a las autoridades agravado por el cargo de la víctima, tenía mínimo un par de meses en ese antro, a menos que alguien viniera y pagase una elevada suma como fianza.

Para mal de males, se le tenía vedado el uso del teléfono. Así, nadie vendría en su rescate, al desconocer su paradero. ¿Canadá? No quería ni verlo. ¿Inglaterra? Podía ser, obviamente se le burlaría un buen tiempo pero…sería tan reconfortante que lo salvase…

Era obvio que Iván no vendría en su rescate, más que obvio.

Por el momento, solo tenía que descansar. Se sentía agotado, cansado, Y por sobre todas las cosas, horriblemente hambriento. Cuánto deseaba una buena hamburguesa…

Se acostó en el frío suelo, totalmente resignado a su suerte y se durmió, con una pequeña lágrima de angustia deslizándose por su mejilla.

Matthew colgó el teléfono, ya harto de llamar sin que nadie respondiese. ¿Podría ser que su hermano aún estuviera enfadado? Era probable. A pesar de eso, no iba a permitir que Alfred siguiera diciendo atrocidades de Cuba. Y todo esto hacía que su gemelo pensara que la isla era más importante que él, su propia sangre, y esas habían sido sus últimas palabras ya que después de eso terminaron en el suelo a las trompadas, y cuando se dignaron en detenerse ni se dirigieron la palabra.

A pesar de eso, Canadá estaba preocupado. Ya habían tenido peleas así, hacía mucho, cuando eran jóvenes, pero se solucionaban rápido y era siempre el estadounidense quien bajaba la guardia y se excusaba. Pero había pasado ya un buen par de meses, y ni rastros de él. Estaba preocupado, no lo negaba. Pero esperaría un poco más. Una semana más. Si no aparecían noticias (y llámese noticias a simples llamadas telefónicas) iría el mismo a reconciliarse.

-Kumajirou… ¿crees que fui muy duro con él, que debería haberme quedado callado? Es que Cuba es mi amigo. Y se supone que si alguien insulta a tu amigo, por más que ese alguien sea tu hermano, debes salir a su defensa, ¿o no?

El oso volteó la cabeza mirándolo confundido.

-¿Quién eres?

Matthew suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el suave pelaje de su cabeza. No había caso.

-Soy Canadá.

-Ese idiota…

Inglaterra colgó el teléfono. Así que aun no había regresado de su famosísimo viaje al país endemoniado… ¿Donde se encontraría? Desde que la noticia de que "la Guerra Fría había concluido" había empezado a circular por todos los medios de todo el mundo, esperó que el menor golpease la puerta de su casa para contarle los pormenores de dicha reunión con Rusia, como siempre hacía. Esperó un día, dos, tres, una semana, sin darse cuenta esa semana se transformó en un mes, y ahora, si el calendario no lo engañaba, ya eran dos meses. Dos meses, que por cierto, habían pasado bastante rápido, pero eso no le restaba preocupación al asunto. Tal vez se había entretenido en algún lado, tal vez estaba aún con el ruso, por obra de algún milagro se habrían amigado…no, eso no era posible.

Algo le olía a "esto esta muy mal" de lejos y hacía rato.

Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su portafolio. Buscaba la libreta de direcciones, necesitaba hablar con el soviético cuanto antes. Tal vez…él tuviese idea de algo.

Tercer puñetazo a la pared y ya una gotita de sangre había quedado plasmada en el muro. Llevaba dos malditos meses ahí, encerrado, y hasta el momento, ni noticias de Iván. Parecía que nadie se hubiese percatado de su desaparición, o mucho peor, tal vez a nadie le importaba.

Cuarto puñetazo, y el dolor aumentaba. A decir verdad deseaba sentir algo más que hambre y frío. E impotencia. Esas tres cosas eran las únicas sensaciones que había tenido que soportar durante tantos días.

Ah, no, eran cuatro.

Como olvidar la decepción que todavía le oprimía el corazón. Los primeros días esperó, pacientemente y con su clásica "sonrisa de autosuficiencia para enfadar al comunista", ya que después de haber leído esa carta, y de haberse enterado de que el ruso realmente se había enamorado de él (relacionar el verbo "enamorar" y "Rusia" aún le costaba) estaba seguro de que cuando el enojo se le pasase, iría a por él, a pagar la fianza si era necesario, y lo sacaría de ese infierno. Pero fue en vano, ni siquiera se apareció por esos lados, ni siquiera a burlarse de él.

Y poco a poco la tibia esperanza que aquella tarde había surgido en su interior, mientras leía esas líneas, sentado en el parque, se había ido apagando.

Muchas veces se pregunto si en realidad esa carta había existido, o había sido todo un sueño. Para comprobarlo, no hacia más que meter su mano al bolsillo de su ya gastado pantalón, sacar el papel cuidadosamente doblado y volver a leerlo. Y así, convencerse de que si, en efecto, era real que Iván lo quería.

Así como también era real que ya había dejado de quererlo.

Se enjugo las lágrimas con el extremo de su abrigo y volvió a golpear la pared. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Inglaterra? ¿Y su hermano? ¡O el francés! ¿Acaso no lo extrañaban?

Era irónico, pero la historia había tomado ese giro. Si fuera su historia de vida un comic, este número sería el más vendido. Y dicho número tendría como prólogo "nuestro gran héroe, después de haber salvado al mundo de una destrucción masiva, cayó en las redes de una malvada mujer, que, engañándolo al hacerle creer que lo amaba, lo traicionó, dejándolo encerrado en una prisión tenebrosa. Las fuerzas de Alfred Jones cada vez van disminuyendo al igual que sus poderes. Sus mejores amigos lo han olvidado, incluyendo su hermano, Invisible Man. ¿Podrá recuperarse y lograr escapar, o su destino es terminar sus días entre unas cuatro paredes de concreto?"

La idea de Iván vestido de Gatúbela le arrancó una carcajada.

-Oye tú, deja de reírte y golpear la pared. Quiero dormir.

La voz proveniente del criminal de la celda vecina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento.

-Eres un idiota. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar ya hubiese escapado. Me contaron lo tuyo, estas aquí más por ser americano que por haber golpeado al director. Deberías haberte dado cuenta.

Alfred se acercó a la reja para poder ver mejor el rostro del hombre del calabozo de enfrente.

-Lo sé.

-Eso te hace más estúpido entonces. ¿Vas a seguir comiendo esa porquería que nos dan por comida y muriéndote de frío allí, o vas a hacer algo para salir de aquí? Tienes oportunidades, yo no. Esos barrotes están tan viejos que no te llevaría ni media hora limarlos.

El americano abrió los ojos, sonriente, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

-¡Es verdad! Pero… ¿por que me dices estas cosas?

-Me das lástima muchacho. Y me cansé de oírte llorar todas las noches. Ten, esto te servirá, en los hierros de mi celda no funciona porque son nuevos.

Estiró la mano a través de la reja para tomar la pequeña lima de acero que el otro le había lanzado.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿QUEÉ?!

-Si, esta en una prisión estatal de Moscú.

-Y… ¿qué demonios hace allí? ¡¿Hace cuanto?!

-Dos meses. Por agresión a la policía local, y hurto.

-¿Estas jodiéndome?

-No.

-Y…no quisiera meterme en tus asuntos…pero ¿no piensas ayudarlo? Estuvo dos meses allí y… ¿no fuiste capaz de…ir a verlo…o algo...darle una mano?

-No es asunto tuyo, Inglaterra, y por aquí no se estila que un americano insolente agreda a las autoridades, y que encima robe mis cosas.

-¿Te robó?

-Deja de preguntar, ¿quieres la dirección o no?

-S-si, por favor, espera… ¡Maaatt! ¡Tráeme un bolígrafo y un papel!

Hacía ya un día que había tomado la decisión de llamar por teléfono a Inglaterra para comunicarle lo de Alfred. Sí, había dejado pasar un par de meses, ¿y qué?

Ese idiota…ese idiota. Cuanto lo odiaba, seguramente se rió bastante después de leer esa patética carta, maldito sea el día en que por su cabeza se le pasó la idea de escribirla.

Estúpido americano, se la tenía merecido a esa linda estadía en prisión.

Pero…a pesar de todo, había cedido a su conciencia y había cogido el teléfono. Que débil. Bueno…así había sido últimamente, débil ante la sola presencia del norteamericano.

Alfred sonrió triunfante cuando el barrote se desprendió.

-¡Listo! ¡Oh yeah!

Estiró su mano y apuntó a su compañero, levantando el pulgar.

-Felicitaciones.

El otro hombre sonrió alegremente, haciendo que el joven sintiera una pequeña punzada de compasión en su corazón.

-O-oye…tú… ¿por qué estás aquí?

-El hijo del director golpeó al mío, tanto que hubo que internarlo, y yo tomé venganza prendiéndole fuego a su auto. Pero, bueno, sólo me dieron un par de años, como ves, la condena esta inventada, me agregaron varios cargos más, pero ya no me interesa. Vete, la última ronda del alguacil es a esta hora, yo que tú me voy corriendo.

-Gracias…de nuevo. Volveré por ti… ¡pagaré tu fianza! Lo prometo.

-Mi hijo murió. Ya no me queda nada, y…si salgo de aquí, volvería a vengarme. No me interesa escapar. Vamos, lárgate, no seas ingenuo.

El ruido de unos pasos le hizo helar la sangre.

-¡Es el alguacil! ¡Apúrate!

Alfred corrió hasta la puerta de madera que comunicaba las celdas con el pasillo. Abrió el picaporte un segundo antes de que sintiera la exclamación del hombre que lo había ayudado resonar en sus oídos.

-¡No! ¡Esa puerta no, la otra!

Demasiado tarde.

Se encontró cara a cara con el policía que venía cumpliendo su ronda nocturna.

-¡Hey tu! ¿¡Que demo…!?

El puñetazo en su rostro lo silenció, y el cuerpo uniformado cayó inconsciente, quedando tendido en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo, se arrojó sobre el desmayado y le extrajo la llave de la chaqueta.

-¿¡Que haces!?

Volvió sobre sus pasos y con velocidad abrió la cerradura de la otra celda.

-Vámonos de aquí. Si te quedas, te castigarán por ayudarme.

El hombre, sorprendido, lo miró extrañado.

-Gra…

-No me agradezcas, estamos a mano. ¡Vámonos!

Saltaron por encima del alguacil que había quedado en el piso, y cruzaron el desierto pasillo, en silencio, hasta el patio. Pegándose a las paredes, caminando en puntas de pie, apenas respirando, pasaron por enfrente de los guardias que custodiaban los muros de la cárcel, los cuales estaban durmiendo. No les costó casi nada saltar el murallón y perderse en las vacías y oscuras calles rusas. Detrás de ellos, la alarma de la prisión sonaba furiosamente, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para ser capturados.

Mientras corría, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Había desafiado la ley, escapado de ella, salvado a un preso y golpeado a un guardiacárcel. No supo en que momento había dejado de comportarse como un héroe, lo que sí sabía era que ahora sí, era un fugitivo bandido con todas las letras. Solo podía correr, con toda la fuerza que sus débiles piernas le proporcionaban, correr y huir del sonido de la justicia que cada vez se oía más lejano.

-Nos separamos, amigo, les será más difícil hallarnos así. No te alejes demasiado, si el cielo nos lo permite, nos volveremos a encontrar. Gracias por todo.

-Gra-gracias a ti también…

Un rápido apretón de manos, y el hombre se perdió entre las sombras de un edificio en construcción. Alfred se quedó mirando el cielo, temblando a causa del frío que entraba por su camisa abierta y su abrigo hecho jirones.

No tenía donde ir, no conocía a nadie en ese lugar…o tal vez…

Iván.

Se olvidó por completo el hecho de que en esos dos meses ni siquiera lo había ido a ver. Conocía un poco esa parte de la ciudad, y recordaba perfectamente aquella casa al final de la avenida, donde en varias ocasiones habían tenido sus reuniones. ¿Podría ir hasta allí, en medio de la noche…resistiría la fina nevada moscovita y el aire glacial que entraba congelando sus pulmones cada vez más?

No quedaba otra cosa más que intentarlo.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo como pudo, tratando de darse calor a sí mismo con sus brazos mientras caminaba por la vereda, el oído atento al menor sonido que lo acechara por alguna esquina.

De pronto, se sintió sin fuerzas. Se apoyó en una de las paredes de una casa, sosteniéndose apenas.

-¿Qué…me está pasando…?

Cayó de rodillas temblando. La vista se le nublaba, veía cada vez más borroso.

Oh…sí, era eso. Debería haber pensado dos veces antes de escaparse vestido tan solo con una camisa sin botones y su abrigo bordado con el número 50 en la espalda, sin comer y sin dormir, y encima después una corrida de casi un kilómetro calle abajo, desafiando los 5º bajo cero.

-Y ahora soy un villano prófugo congelándose en la calle, solo, sin nadie en este maldito país que me…

Se interrumpió. Con un espanto intenso se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía mover los labios, tenía la horrible sensación de que hasta la saliva se le estaba congelando.

Tuvo tiempo para sentir unos pasos corriendo hacia él, y una extrañamente conocida y familiar voz que entraba por sus oídos gritando su nombre.

Bueno…gritando…prácticamente solo él podía oírla.

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!

Sintió unos brazos cubriéndolo con un abrigo, alguien que lo abrazaba y las lágrimas heladas cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Sentía que lo llevaban, que lo subían a un auto, que lo arropaban con varias prendas. Y, junto con el ligero vaivén del coche, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

¡Continuara! -__-U

Okay…espero que les haya gustado…

No era mi intención inicial meterlo a Matt, en realidad iba a ser solamente Arthur pero luego tuve una idea, y me di cuenta que lo necesitaba para encajarlo en el próximo capítulo. Así que…perdonen si no era lo que esperaban!

Quedan solo dos capítulos, y en el próximo, ya habrá RusiaxAmerica, porque en este no hubo casi nada. Lo siento por eso!

Bye!


	3. Ayuda desde el otro lado del mundo

Bueno…aquí les dejo otro capítulo. No se como hice para escribirlo después de lo bajoneada que ando…nada importante…solo que reprobé un examen…pero bueno, ya esta!

Esperando arreglar el desastre que hice en el capitulo anterior, les traigo la continuación, ya un poco mas seria, nuevamente intervienen Arthur y Matt (este ultimo un poco demasiado ya que es la ultima vez que lo hago aparecer y ademas necesitaba utilizar bien ese parecido con el heroe) para socorrer y ayudar a nuestro Alfred.

Tardare en subir el próximo capitulo, ya que…bueno, se supone que será el ultimo tal vez…o no…depende…a lo mejor le agregue uno más…y ya vendrá con su dosis de RusxUs que justifica la M que le puse a la clasificacion de este fic, jejeje.

Para compensar la demora (que si me disculpan, especialmente la señorita cumpleañera, no se cuando lo subiré porque tengo un mes muy ocupado lamentablemente…, tratare de demorarme lo menos posible), este será un poquito mas largo (por eso, por intentar meter tantas cosas)

Por el titulo, es un poco predecible este capítulo, igual, agradecería que lo lean ^^ (ahora que lo pienso, entre Canadá y Rusia no hay mucha distancia que digamos, es más…están demasiado cerca!…so fail ese título entonces!-_-u)

**Dulce despedida**

**Capítulo 3: Ayuda desde el otro lado del mundo**

Alfred despertó con los tenues rayos del sol escondiéndose iluminando su cara. Aún sentía frío, pero no tanto como la noche anterior.

¿La noche anterior? Pero… ¿qué había sucedido? Sólo recordaba que se estaba congelando vivo prácticamente, y que luego se sintió arrastrado por alguien hasta un auto…y nada más.

Tal vez la policía lo había ya vuelto a capturar.

Se incorporó pesadamente, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto, ahogado en toneladas de ropa de todo tipo, chalecos, bufandas, abrigos… incluso podía hasta divisar un par de enaguas y varias faldas sobre su torso.

El vidrio estaba empañado. No podía ver nada a través de él, a menos que lo limpiara con algo, cosa que no hizo porque se sentía aún con pocas fuerzas.

Tenía los labios algo secos. Se relamió para humedecerlos, notando un sabor dulzón sobre ellos, tanto que ya casi era empalagoso. Ese gustillo…por algún motivo le recordaba a tardes de nieve y violento jockey sobre hielo. ¿Podría ser que…?

Instantáneamente se olvidó de quién estaba tratando de acordarse.

Se estiró, soltando un largo gemido perezoso. Su panza debería estar rugiendo, sin embargo, se sentía lleno, sin apetito, algo muy extraño en él. Intentó levantarse pero falló en el intento, las fuerzas no le alcanzaban aún. O tal vez estaba tan cómodo en esa posición que su cuerpo se negaba a abandonarla. Decidido a terminar su letargo (por mucho que le costara) estiró el brazo para aferrarse a la cabecera del asiento de adelante, pero un horrible dolor en la parte interna de su brazo, un pinchazo profundamente agudo, le hizo soltar un quejido.

-¡Por dios ¿qué es esto?!

Una aguja un poco más gruesa de las que acostumbraba a ver en los botiquines de Arthur atravesaba su piel, en una zona cercana al codo, solo que del lado interno. De un extremo de ella salía una especie de tubo plástico, que terminaba en una pequeña bolsita con un líquido, la cual pendía de un muy pequeño gancho de metal asegurado al techo.

-¿Pero qué…?

Una cabeza envuelta en un protector negro, de esos que usan los ¿ladrones? surgió del asiento del chofer. Tal aparición le arrancó un grito de terror, comparable con los que dio aquella vez que fue al cine con Arthur a ver el estreno de El Exorcista.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí, y por qué me tienes aquí con esto clavado en el brazo!? ¿Eres un extraterrestre? Si es así, te advierto que…

-¡Shhh! ¡Alfred, soy yo, Matt!

El extraño se quito la cubierta para revelar su rostro, un tanto pálido y con unos ligeros golpes, apenas visibles en la mejilla. Estaba despeinado, solo su pequeño rizo mantenía su postura original, y en sus labios había signos de que le faltaban unos buenos litros de sangre.

-¿Matt? ¡Pareces un muerto! ¿Que te sucedió?

-Nada, no me adapto a este clima, solo eso.

-Pero en tu casa es tan frío como…

-Okay ¿ya te sientes mejor? Está por anochecer, dormiste todo un día. Al parecer mi maple syrup te hizo mejorar.

El rubio arqueó la boca en un gesto algo molesto, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran y mucho menos que le cambiaran la conversación. Pero bueno…no estaba en posición de reclamar nada.

-Sí…muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, la verdad es que echaba de menos…

Mientras hablaba su sonrisa iba en aumento, de veras extrañaba ver un rostro familiar después de tanto tiempo. Pero después de unos segundos se torció en una mueca algo disgustada y ofendida. Claro, no había olvidado aquello, la tarde de películas y pochocho que había terminado en una lucha libre clase A sobre la alfombra.

Canadá lo miró extrañado, y Alfred entrecerró sus ojos celestes, en un gesto muy similar a un puchero.

-Ah…

Cierto, el pugilato en donde ambos quedaron casi knock out. Pero la culpa no había sido de él. No le pediría disculpas por algo así. Y el estadounidense tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Matthew desvió sus ojos violetas a un costado, imitando el mismo gesto infantil que su hermano. Bueno…después de todo…un "lo siento" no costaba nada. Esta vez, sería él quien diese el primer paso.

-Okay…lo siento, no debí pelear contigo.

Una voz apenas audible pero que al menos América la escuchó. El cual, sonrió ampliamente, con una expresión de triunfo que a más de uno fastidiaría si no conociese que lo hacia involuntariamente.

-Cierto, no debes enfrentarte al héroe. Bien, en ese caso… ¡welcome to hero's team! Ahora dime… ¿cómo me encontraste? ¿Y Arthur?

-Tuvo una demora, supongo que estará ya viajando aquí. Está muy preocupado ¿sabes?

-Ese anciano…bueno, podría haberse preocupado más y…venir antes por mí, la pasé demasiado mal aquí. ¿Por qué me buscan cuando ya pasaron dos horribles meses?… ¿¡qué, nadie extrañaba mi presencia?!

Matt levantó una ceja.

-No seas así, no había noticias de ti por ningún lado, te encontramos gracias a una llamada que Iván le hizo a Inglaterra.

-¿I-Iván?

Alfred se sonrojó un poco, la idea le parecía absolutamente…imposible, aunque el saber que el otro había dado una mínima muestra de preocupación le daba a su corazón algo de esperanza. Claro, nunca lo confesaría.

-Sí, ahora…puedes contarme bien la historia…él dice que le robaste…yo…no entendí nada. ¿Cómo te metiste en algo así? ¿Sabes que eso manchará tu prestigio? Y ni hablar lo que dirá tu jefe… ¡está enfadado! Encima escapaste de la cárcel, justo cuando veníamos a pagar la fianza… ¿y…?

-Deja de regañarme, ¡nada de esto es mi culpa!

-Madura Alfred, no es una broma, ¡te has metido en algo serio!

Si había algo que lo irritaba era que su hermano le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, y encima le echara en cara sus errores… ¡cómo si los tuviera!

-No hay nada que no pueda resolver, her-ma-ni-to, ¡incluso podría haberme escapado sin tu ayuda!

Matt lo observo con los ojos encendidos, dio media vuelta y puso en marcha el auto.

-Eres un desagradecido.

-Y tú un aburrido protestón, te estas _ancianizando_, tal vez estar tanto tiempo con Francis te esta afectando. O ese idiota de Cuba…

El auto arrancó con fuerza, dejando un rastro negro sobre el asfalto. En su interior, un furioso canadiense apretaba el acelerador, depositando toda su rabia en el pie. En el asiento trasero, envuelto en una pila de ropa, Alfred sonreía encantado. Podía percibir el aura negra alrededor de su hermano, le gustaba hacerlo enojar. En unos minutos le pediría disculpas, como protagonista de su comic, no podía permitirse una actitud así.

Abrió la boca sonriente para excusarse.

-Mattie…era una broma, lo sient…

Una brusca frenada lo hizo chocarse contra el asiento de adelante, por suerte, sin dolor.

-Oye! Aprende a condu…

Canadá largo un pequeño gemido de susto que hizo que el estadounidense se interrumpiera.

-Dios mío… ¡la policía! ¡Nos encontraron!

o0o0o0o

Iván soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba el anochecer por la ventana. Según sus cálculos, a estas alturas Inglaterra y Canadá ya habrían pagado la fianza, y estarían todos juntos volviendo hacia el otro extremo del globo terráqueo.

-No sé por qué todavía pienso que va a regresar.

Acostumbrado a que le tuvieran miedo, y que los que le escucharan se preocuparan más en temblar que en prestar atención a lo que manifestaba, decía últimamente sus pensamientos en voz alta, casi como hablándose a sí mismo. A menos eso hacía que se sintiera una voz en esa casa tan solitaria.

-Brat... ¿de quién hablas?

Rusia se volvió hacia su hermana menor, algo sorprendido. Siempre se aparecía por sorpresa detrás de él, no sabía si era para asustarlo o simplemente porque así era su naturaleza.

-Es muy tarde Bela. Deberías estar durmiendo.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Eternamente celosa de él. Esperaba que en el futuro no se pusiera peor.

-No sestrenka.

Bielorrusia entrecerró los ojos, mirando a un costado.

-América - murmuró mientras apretaba ligeramente los puños. Clavó su mirada sin parpadear en la de su hermano, algo triste, y también algo molesta, esperando una respuesta, la cual no obtuvo.

Rusia se limitó a mirar nuevamente por el gran ventanal, dando un largo suspiro.

-Saldré a caminar un rato. Spokoĭnoĭ nochi, Natasha.

La chica se mordió el labio, con un atisbo de amargura en su gesto. Giró y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Sentía que en esa casa había una maldición. ¿Acaso nadie tenía el derecho de ser correspondido, y por consiguiente, ser feliz?

o0o0o0o

Llevaban ya unas emocionantes horas de persecución. No estaba enterado de que hermano fuera tan bueno al volante, esquivando móviles policiales, haciendo que se chocaran entre ellos, haciendo rápidos giros de 90º sin chocarse en las esquinas… Lo que no si sabía, y era más, lo podía ver, era que Matt estaba realmente asustado, las manos sobre el volante temblaban violentamente y lo único que podía soltar su boca eran pequeños gemidos mezclados con el constante castañeo de dientes, símbolo de que estaba aterrorizado en extremo.

La famosa russkaya politsiya sí que era insistente…

Estaban en una zona repleta de casas grises, y alguno que otro edificio a medio construir. Lo que él llamaría un suburbio. Vaya, creía que en ese horrible país no habían de esos.

-Mierda…

La primera maldición que le escuchaba decir. Realmente debía deberse a algo bastante serio. Se incorporó para averiguar de qué se trataba y comprobó sin ya mucha diversión lo que indicaba el tablero.

Nivel de gasolina: cero.

Y el héroe conoció lo que era la histeria.

-¡Fuuuck! ¡¿Matt qué hacemos?! ¿Dónde está Iggy?! ¿Y si nos atrapan? ¡¿Dónde está ese abuelo, por qué tarda tanto?!

Miró por el espejo retrovisor, había aun tres patrullas persiguiéndolos y difícilmente se los sacarían de encima, más aún con el auto perdiendo velocidad.

-¡¡No sé!! Supongo que estará por llegar al aeropuerto…

-Y… ¿y no puedes conducir hasta allí ahora?

-¡¡No alcanza el combustible…!!!

América se detuvo a pensar, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir…

Un ruido de un choque detrás y Canadá apretó más el acelerador, doblando bruscamente por una esquina. Se detuvo de golpe y se bajó del auto, corriendo a abrirle la puerta a su hermano.

-Alfred…dime que puedes tenerte en pie por favor.

-Claro que sí… ¿que sucedió?

-Chocaron entre sí dos de los móviles, y les cortaron el camino al restante. No tenemos mucho tiempo...

El americano se quitó de un tirón la aguja de su brazo, dejando escapar un quejido de molestia, y tomando varias prendas del montón de ropa salió del vehículo.

-¿Adonde?

-P-por aquí…

Corrieron por una especie de callejón. El día ya había caído hace rato, Alfred calculaba que estarían ya cerca de la medianoche. Se sentía muchísimo mejor, se había recuperado muy rápido. A pesar de que le molestaban los huesos un poco, y la cabeza le dolía persistentemente.

Se detuvieron delante de un edificio viejo y se escabulleron por la parte trasera.

-Tenemos que tomar un taxi…o algo hasta el aeropuerto. Si nos quedamos aquí Arthur no nos podrá localizar – murmuró América en voz baja.

-Cierto…

Lograron meterse por una especie de depósito al final de la callejuela. Se ocultaron tras unos tachos de basura y aguardaron, esperando que el peligro pasase.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Matt decidió preguntarle un par de dudas a su hermano.

-Oye Alfred…no quiero ser indiscreto pero… ¿qué pasó entre tú y…Rusia?

El aludido dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

Matthew se refería a lo del robo y todo eso, pero el sonrojo de la cara de su hermano, seguido de la exclamación y del tic nervioso de sus manos, le hizo pensar en que había algo más que una simple pelea.

-¿Alfred? ¿Tú…?

-¡¡No es cierto, nada de lo que pienses es cierto, jamás podría enamorarme de un ser tan repugnante como lo es Iván!!

El canadiense sonrió divertido ante la lluvia de palabras de su hermano.

-¿En serio? ¿Y desde cuando? Se supone que ustedes se odian…no me trates de engañar Al, te conozco.

Sí, para qué engañarlo, entre ellos no había secretos, y no era porque se confesaran todo, sino porque se conocían lo suficiente como para saber cuando uno de los dos mentía. Bajo la cabeza avergonzado, y con un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas.

-No sé…no sé desde cuando, supongo que desde hace bastante, sólo que no me di cuenta…hasta ahora.

-Y él… ¿también?

Alfred asintió, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la carta y se la extendía. Canadá la leyó incrédulo, con un pequeño mohín de tristeza al terminarla.

-Deberías hablar con él. ¿Rusia te la dio en persona?

-No. Yo se la quité, la tenía guardada, y la encontré por casualidad – dijo sonriente.

-Con razón…entonces ese es el famoso robo. Seguramente se ofendió, tu actitud le dio motivos para pensar que te burlaste de lo que escribió. Deberías hablar con él, Alfred, en serio. Si te vas de aquí…ya no habrá otra oportunidad, y no te lo perdonará.

-Matt…lo nuestro no tiene…chance de existir. Es…imposible.

-Pero si no lo intentas…

o0o0o0o

Iván demoró su salida. Había aguardado a que las sirenas de la guardia se perdieran en la lejanía, tenía en mente una caminata en paz por el parque y no era su intención quedar entre medio de una contienda policíaca.

La suave nieve caía sobre su rostro, pero no lograba tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Los recientes sonidos le habían traído el recuerdo de los dos largos meses que le había hecho pasar a Alfred en la cárcel. Tal vez en ese momento el rubio ya se encontraba envuelto en mantas calientes, muy cómodo, en el asiento de un avión rumbo a los Estados Unidos de América.

Vaya…no era como si él hubiese deseado una despedida o algo así…pero se daba cuenta que esa había sido la peor forma de separarse. La peor. De algún modo, todo había salido mal. Tampoco él había hecho un plan para cuando se tuvieran que decir adiós. La Guerra Fría, esa excusa que últimamente le había servido tanto para poder verlo, verlo aunque fuera enojado, burlándose de el, faltando a las reuniones para luego echarle en cara que lo tenía harto…esa perfecta excusa había muerto, y ya no le quedaban más. El delgado hilo que los unía acababa de cortarse y ya no había manera de acercársele sin dar a conocer sus intenciones.

Intenciones las cuales el americano ya estaba al tanto, al haberle sustraído esa maldita carta.

Moría de ganas por saber cómo había reaccionado al leerla. ¿Se habría burlado? ¿Se habría alegrado…o asustado…?

El ignorarlo lo volvía cada vez mas loco. Daría cualquier cosa a cambio de saberlo.

El parque ya no le apetecía. Prefería ahora caminar por las solitarias calles de su barrio. Qué bueno que estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad. Prefería el silencio, la tranquilidad. El ruido, y todo lo relacionado a él le recordaban a Alfred, y lo hacían sentir aun más desolado.

Si tan solo pudiese verlo…si por algún milagro Alfred se apareciera por allí…sería tan feliz…únicamente con solo mirarlo. Aunque se burlara de sus sentimientos…

-Sí que he caído bajo por culpa de ese glupyi…

Suspiró, un poco divertido con la idea. La ironía…

¿Por qué? Si hasta hace un tiempo, ese americano era la pesadilla más chocante de sus sueños, eso que le hacía perder la paciencia. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, su presencia le molestaba a tal punto que muchas veces se había sentido con ansias de golpearlo y echarlo de donde fuese a patadas.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, pensativo. Aun sentía esas inmensas ganas de aplastarlo, de humillarlo, de dejarlo abatido en un segundo lugar. Alfred siempre había sido su eterno rival… ¿había sido?

Aún lo era. Y siempre lo sería.

Habían nacido para no amarse nunca, para ser rivales eternos, hasta el fin.

¿Pero entonces a qué se debía ese giro tan estúpido e incoherente del destino? ¿Una maldición, un designio fatídico para su vida?

Siguió caminando, tratando de desenmarañar el ovillo de conclusiones e ideas que tenía en la cabeza. Realmente no entendía nada. ¿Por que se había enamorado de alguien así? No sabía. ¿Por qué no era simplemente…atracción física, por que tenía que ser algo más? Tampoco sabía.

Se sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que por primera vez en su vida, no tenía idea de cómo solucionar su problema.

o0o0o0o

Había recorrido ya todo el diccionario de blasfemias y maldiciones, tanto en inglés como en español (las había aprendido en algún momento de su vida que no sabía aun si olvidar), en italiano (porque le gustaba como sonaban), en élfico (porque tenía ganas de ser original), en francés (porque ya se quedaba sin insultos) y…ni rastros de los hermanitos problemáticos.

Había sido claro. Matt pagaba la fianza, sin importar el precio, y luego debía traer a Alfred consigo, luego tenían que dirigirse al aeropuerto a aguardarlo a él, que arribaría al otro día y luego de aclarar algunas cosillas personalmente con el ruso, se volverían los tres, cada uno a su lugar.

Pero ahí estaba, sentado, después de beber tres tazas de té (y dándose cuenta que en el único país donde sabía exquisito era en el suyo) e intentar descifrar los diarios locales sin mucho éxito, aguardando la llegada de los dos jóvenes que lo tenían más que preocupado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde esta ese que no sé quien es pero que no eres tú?

El oso en sus brazos le estaba llenando de pelo su lindo traje negro, y encima no paraba de preguntarle insistentemente lo mismo. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó cuidarlo mientras Canadá partía a Rusia a buscar a su hermano?

Oso pesado. Y encima parlanchín.

Debería haber una forma de callarlo que no fuese golpeándolo. Recordaba que Francis se jactaba de que él si podía llevarse bien con el mamífero. Y claro, el pobre osito se debería haber tragado tantas horas de su horrible presencia. O tal vez…le daba de esos vinos a los que el francés llamaba "finos" pero que para el inglés sabían a vinagre rancio.

-¿Quién eres?

Aagh!! Ya se estaba cansando. ¿Y si intentaba llegar a un acuerdo con el animalito? Qué ridículo se vería, sentado solo hablando con el oso en sus brazos.

-Oye osito…estoy preocupado y necesito que te calles para concentrarme. ¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de hablar?

Utilizó su voz más seductora y caballeresca, pero solo logro una contestación que no esperaba y que, encima, una señora que pasaba por allí lo mirara como a un desequilibrado zoofílico.

-Contéstame quien eres, y lo pensaré.

Inglaterra soltó un bufido, cansado.

-Arthur Kirkland. O Inglaterra…como quieras.

-Ah, el cejón de quien tanto habla Francis…

Arthur sintió ganas de revolearlo por los aires. ¿Así que el _wine__bastard_ hablaba mal de él hasta con los animales? Y además…el oso se refería al otro como si fuera un conocido…era más que obvio que Francia pasaba tanto tiempo con Canadá que el animal ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

-¿Y bien…Kumajirou?

Que bueno que se había acordado de su nombre.

-Quiero miel de maple. Y me callaré.

Arthur lo miro suplicante. Maldita sea…medianoche en el aeropuerto… ¿dónde conseguiría algo así?

-Osito…no tengo, y aquí no venden eso…

Kumajirou lo miró inexpresivamente. Luego cerró los ojos y se acomodó más en su regazo. Inglaterra se alegró…pensó que esa era la mascota mas obediente del mundo. Cuando volvieran, le regalaría una buena tonelada de miel de…como se llamara.

En eso estaba cuando el animalito volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?

o0o0o0o

Estaban tratando de conciliar el sueño. Al menos Matthew, porque Alfred aun seguía despierto, meditando acerca de lo que su hermano le había dicho sobre Iván.

En cuanto el peligro se alejara, ambos irían a encontrarse con Arthur, y allí moriría su esperanza de buscar al ruso para hablarle. Podría escapar, pero no dejaría solo a Matt, sería egoísta, y eso no hacían los héroes.

Se acordaba de los comics que muchas veces había leído, y que para él, tenían final triste. Esos en los que el protagonista arriesgaba todo lo que tenía para que los demás no corrieran peligro, para salvar al mundo, y a sus seres queridos también, a veces mintiendo su cariño por alguna persona en especial, solo para protegerla.

Sí que era complicado ser un héroe.

Suspiró, y se recostó al lado de su hermano, resignado.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando sintió varias voces en el extremo del callejón. No necesitaba asomarse para comprobarlo… ¡era la policía! ¡Demonios, los habían encontrado!

Se incorporó un poco, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Tomó del brazo al canadiense y lo sacudió, susurrando en voz baja para que no lo oyeran.

-Mattie, despierta… ¡están aquí!

Canadá se sobresalto, asustado y se colocó las gafas que había dejado a un costado.

-¡N-no puede ser…!

-Tenemos que huir... ¡vamos!

El canadiense se llevó una mano al rostro, preocupado.

-Si nos largamos, y si es que lo logramos, tendremos que ir directo al aeropuerto, y tú no podrás hablas con Iván.

Alfred se sorprendió. Nunca hubiese creído que al otro le importaban tanto sus problemas.

-Además, todo esto caerá luego sobre ti, te acusaran de que huiste de la cárcel, que armaste un desastre al huir de la policía…y que encima te fuiste prófugo del país.

-También a ti Matt. Tú estuviste conmigo…

Canadá negó con la cabeza.

-No. Nadie me ha visto hasta ahora, ni siquiera saben que estoy contigo, ya que al estar tú acostado en el auto, creyeron que yo…era tú…conduciendo.

-Mierda…es cierto. Entonces escapa…mientras sigan sin verte estas a salvo!

-No. Cambiemos esos papeles un rato ¿si?

-¿Que intentas decir?

Matthew soltó una risa algo divertida.

-Cuando te encontré, no tenia nada con que cubrirte, ni con que alimentarte. Me di cuenta que te habías escapado de la cárcel, por tu aspecto. Así que no me quedó otra opción que…robar el auto, también toda esa ropa con la que te cubrí, inclusive esa aguja y ese intento de suero que te coloqué.

-¿Are you kidding me?

Detrás de la puerta, se sentían las voces de los oficiales.

-Claro que no. Lo lamento, pero escucha, a pesar de que me cubrí la cara, el dueño del auto me alcanzó a golpear un poco antes de poder robárselo, y logró verme el rostro, que es idéntico al tuyo… excepto por el cabello, que no consiguió descubrírmelo. Creerán que tú hiciste todo.

Alfred quedó estupefacto.

-Matt…no se si golpearte o qué…

Volvió a soltar una risa.

-Francis me odiará por esto…me odiará tanto…pero me entenderá, es más…estará orgulloso de mí.

Tomó un mechón de su cabello y, sacando una pequeña tijera del bolsillo, lo cortó. Bajo la incrédula mirada de Alfred, tomo otro y repitió la acción, soltando pequeñas risas mientras lo hacía. Poco a poco los dorados bucles fueron quedando en el suelo. Los recogió y los escondió debajo de una baldosa suelta..

-Ahora somos iguales.

El americano parpadeó incrédulo.

-Bien, ahora vete, escapa…no sé. Habla con Iván, no hagas que mi corte de pelo haya sido en vano. Inglaterra me buscará, no lo dudes, a estas horas ya debe andar preocupado.

-Matt…

-Au revoir, Alfred.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tú no harías lo mismo por mí? Vamos…déjame sacarle una ventaja por primera vez a este parecido que tenemos…

Una patada en la puerta. Ya sabían que estaba el fugitivo ahí. No les quedaba casi nada de tiempo.

-Te odio…Matt…voy a matarte por esto cuando lleguemos a nuestro continente.

Le dio un abrazo y se incorporó, retrocediendo, un poco apenado. El no quería que las cosas terminaran de ese modo. Mucho menos que su hermanito pagara los vidrios rotos por él. Pero ya estaba hecho, si no huía, en vez de uno, serían dos los perjudicados.

-Gracias…solo intenta parecerte a mí cuando hables. Y-y que no te golpeen.

-Solo debo fingir que me las sé todas. Y trataré de escabullirme, don't worry, si logro encontrarme antes con Arthur, mejor. ¡Bye! ¡Y buena suerte!

La puerta se abrió de golpe segundos después que América desapareciera por otra abertura del fondo.

o0o0o0o

Vaya…que feo se sentía relegar su papel de héroe. Bueno…él lo seguía siendo de todos modos. Mattie…cómodamente podía ser Robin, y él, el invencible Batman.

.

Rogaba que Matt hubiese podido escapar. No le resultaría complicado, así como de pequeños siempre había sido tan bueno para jugar a las escondidas, ocultarse ahora o pasar desapercibido le sería bastante fácil.

Caminó pensativo, escondiendo sus manos en los roídos bolsillos de sus pantalones. A lo lejos, las sirenas de la policía seguían sonando, signo de que en efecto, Canadá los había eludido. Respiró tranquilo y siguió con su marcha, un poco atemorizado, esa ciudad, Moscú, no le daba mucha buena espina. En cualquier lado podría esperarle cualquier peligro, después de tanto ajetreo ese día tenía que admitir que los nervios le habían quedado bastante estropeados, y no tenía humor como para volver a las corridas. Aunque al parecer, él mismo era un imán de problemas.

Arrastró los pies un poco cansado. Gracias a esa cosa horrible llamada suero, en aquel momento había perdido el apetito, pero ahora sentía su estómago suplicar por una hamburguesa doble, con mucho queso. Y si se podía, un gran vaso de Coca-Cola.

-Tengo hambreee…

Nadie lo escuchaba, era obvio.

-Y mucha seeed…quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas, muchas papas fritas, y un vaso tan grande como esos de ron que solía tomar Arthur, lleno de Coca-Cola, con un gran hielo dentro…

Afortunadamente, estaba abrigado, y en el cuello se había enrollado una especie de bufanda rosa (que hasta el momento no se había percatado del color). A pesar de eso, era demasiado crudo ese frío que penetraba por cada poro de su piel, la ligera brisa helada que se colaba por los huecos microscópicos de las prendas y la nieve invisible que congelaba sus mejillas y nariz cuando se depositaba en esas zonas.

-También una manta caliente, o mejor dicho dos mantas calientes. ¿Y por qué no? También podrían ser cuatro mantas calien…

Se paralizó en medio de la calle, y su boca se quedo inmóvil, dejando su solitario monólogo sin terminar. ¿Acaso…veía visiones?

Eso, o realmente el destino se divertía haciendo sus rumbos cada vez mas…intrincados y difíciles de entender.

Se quedó sin aliento mirando como la figura de la otra persona caminaba hacia su dirección, al parecer, tan concentrado y ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado al americano estático en medio de la oscura vía.

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho con mi carta…

Alfred tembló al oír esa voz. Sintió que en esos largísimos dos meses, la había extrañado como ninguna otra, y el escucharla ahora, el sentir sus tímpanos vibrar bajo ese timbre que antaño tanto le hacía enfadar le hizo estremecerse. Por un instante se quedó sin fuerzas, tal vez era el frío, tal vez la emoción que aun no podía explicar…un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, de tal manera que una de sus piernas dio un salto, como si fuera un tic repentino, haciendo que la suela de sus zapatillas gastadas rozara contra la arenilla sobre el asfalto, provocando un sonido leve pero que basto para sacar al ruso de su abstracción.

Iván levantó la cabeza, asustado. No esperaba ver a nadie a esas horas en la calle, y menos a solas en la oscuridad.

A nadie excepto al americano.

Y…ese tembloroso joven parado bajo la tenue luz artificial…que lo desafiaba con una mirada confusa, una mezcla aguamarina de rencor, duda, atracción, ternura… ¿pasión?... ¿no era acaso Alfred F. Jones, su eterno rival?

Detuvo su marcha, quedando ambos separados por unos escasos pero interminables diez metros. Por fin, su deseo se había hecho realidad, allí lo tenía al estadounidense, tal como él había querido. No existían ni aviones, ni ingleses, ni canadienses que lo separaran en ese instante de su lado.

Ninguno de los dos se decidió a moverse, ni siquiera a hablar o a parpadear. Hasta que Alfred decidió romper la calma. Deslizó una de sus manos por el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando algo que encontró al instante.

Lentamente sacó la carta de su cálido escondite, un poco trémulo, y la levantó hasta la altura de su cara, sonriendo levemente, un poco sonrojado pero con un destello desafiante en los ojos.

-Acá esta tu carta…Iván.

Amplió aun más su sonrisa, al ver el rastro carmesí que aparecía sobre los pómulos del soviético. Al final, no podía sentirse más vencedor. El héroe…que cazó al villano finalmente.

Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando notó que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba. De hecho, Iván estaba avanzando hacia él, lentamente, como una sombra, como un fantasma. Y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase y que el maldito tic se trasladara a su ojo derecho.

No separó su mirada de las pupilas violáceas, aún cuando se dio cuenta que con solo estirar la mano podía tocar a Rusia.

-¿Entonces?

Alfred carraspeó para tratar de que su mente volviera a la tierra, después del viaje que se había tomado al sentir la proximidad de su rival.

-Entonces qué.

Rusia levantó un poco el brazo y tomó entre sus dedos la hoja de papel que América sostenía exactamente en la misma posición que antes. Sonrió y con calma fue deslizándola en su dirección, tratando de quitársela.

-Esto.

Alfred reaccionó y la apretujo, abollándola un poco, para no dejarla escapar. La indecisión estaba pintada en los rostros de ambos, en especial en el de Rusia.

-Devuelve lo que no es tuyo América.

El ojiazul hizo un movimiento brusco y se la arrebato de las manos, su boca torcida en una mueca de disgusto y desilusión. La arrugó y la guardó en su chaqueta, levantando la vista después de hacerlo para encararlo.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir?

La frase del americano fue un detonante para los sentimientos encontrados dentro del corazón del mayor. Sin darle tiempo, sin pedirle ni siquiera permiso a nada (por empezar… ¿desde cuando lo hacia?) se acercó súbitamente y lo tomó por la cintura, acercando su rostro hasta una distancia que creyó prudente y deleitándose con el rojo que invadía la tez del rubio. Esperaba que se debatiera, que intentara zafarse de su abrazo, pero el otro no lo hizo. Solo miraba al suelo, confundido ante la reacción del ruso.

-No tengo nada que explicarte, que te quede claro.

América chasqueó la lengua y levantó su cabeza, clavándole los ojos. Maldita sea, estúpido Iván, ¿por qué no iba al grano de una vez? Él quería que le confesara lo de la carta, quería hablar sobre eso, pero al parecer le iba a ser imposible. Dado como iba la situación, era más probable que terminaran los dos en una discusión.

-Entonces suéltame.

Lo dijo muy a pesar suyo, extrañamente los brazos de ese bastardo ruso se sentían demasiado confortables. Ya tendría tiempo después para golpear su cabeza contra un muro después de pensar cuanto le gustaría que lo abrazara aún más fuerte.

Rusia lo liberó, sin quitar de su rostro esa sonrisa de burla mezclada con picardía. Alfred retrocedió un par de pasos, alisándose la ropa y maldiciéndose a si mismo mentalmente por haber dicho eso.

-No me vuelvas a tocar… ¿me oíste?

El mayor asintió tranquilamente.

¿Por qué tenía que estar ese imbécil tan calmado? ¿Acaso…acaso no le pasaba lo mismo que a él? Desde que el ruso se había acercado una ola de sensaciones nuevas había pasado por su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Su corazón volaba, el pulso se había ido ya de los límites apenas se había sentido apretujado por la otra nación. Si no hacía algo urgente…

"Bueno, aquí vamos…otra derrota del héroe…fuck…"

Y es que la verdad ya no aguantaba más. Y no se sentía con ganas de discutir. Dio un largo suspiro, apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, maldijo a la sangre que se agolpaba velozmente en su rostro, y al ligero temblor de su cuerpo antes de abalanzarse sobre el ojivioleta y capturar su boca en un tímido beso. Un beso que le sabía a rendición, a resignación….

Un beso que le supo más que nada a algo que…si lo pensaba dos veces, podría tal vez, mirándolo desde un ángulo lejano, ser algo muy parecido al amor.

¿a-amor?

Continuará…para desgracia de algunos XD

En fin…que tal les pareció? Espero no haberme apurado en subirlo, porque a veces se nota cuando lo escribo a las apuradas…este no lo hice a las corridas, pero si confieso que me presioné un poquito.

Esa ultima parte…me la imagine ambientada…y me acordé de la escena del beso entre Misaki y Usagui (de Junjou Romantica…para la que no la vio…y si no corra a verla ya!!!) del primer capítulo. Bueno…solo que la de Junjou fue muchisimo mas romantica…valga la redundancia jeje.

Bien, ando con ganas de hablar pero el reloj del ciber me apura. Además, me compre un videojuego para mi Play2 nuevita y…no anda!!!A devolverlo! T.T

Gracias a todos por leer. Abrazo, y hasta la próxima actualización! (no se cuando será….)

Oh! Por cierto…el léxico.

Au revoir : adios, en frances!

sestrenka:hermana menor.

brat: hermano. Hermano mayor es starshiĭ brat, pero me gustaba como sonaba mas brat solo. Ademas...en ingles...XD. Es una casualidad, no me miren!

politsiya: es obvio...policía.

russkaya: rusa.

glupyi: tonto.

spokoĭnoĭ nochi: buenas noches!

Creo que eso es todo. Si me falto algo...avisen!Byeeeeeees!!


	4. Ires y devenires de un héroe indeciso

Yay!

Vaya…tarde demasiado en subir esto…lo lamento tanto!Se me fue un poco el hilo de la historia y no quise escribir algo medio incoherente.

Me revienta un poco el hecho de que salio demasiado cursi para mi gusto, he leido un par de RusxUS de otras autoras y me he tenido que sacar el sombrero luego…esta pareja es jodida para fics!

Sepan disculpar la demora, la verdad es que anduve muy ocupada y no anduve demasiado bien como para escribir algo así… (Romántico…o lo que sea) asi que de mientras anduve escribiendo otras historias que no me llevaban tanto rompedero de cabeza como esta (porque este fanfic me esta costando!)

Una mini-advertencia antes de leer: el fino vocabulario de Arthur. No pude resistirme ^^

En fin, basta de palabrería…gracias a todos los que leen y aunque no dejen reviews soy feliz igual sabiendo que al menos se toman la molestia de seguir la historia (yeah!estoy loca)….y a los que si dejan…ya saben que los adoro!

**Dulce Despedida**

**Capitulo IV: Ires y devenires de un héroe indeciso (¿y por qué no? tambien de un ruso indeciso)**

¿Por qué tenía que estar ese imbécil tan calmado? ¿Acaso…acaso no le pasaba lo mismo que a él? Desde que el ruso se había acercado una ola de sensaciones nuevas había pasado por su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Su corazón volaba, el pulso se había ido ya de los límites apenas se había sentido apretujado por la otra nación. Si no hacía algo urgente…

"Bueno, aquí vamos…otra derrota del héroe…fuck…"

Y es que la verdad ya no aguantaba más. Y no se sentía con ganas de discutir. Dio un largo suspiro, apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, maldijo a la sangre que se agolpaba velozmente en su rostro, y al ligero temblor de su cuerpo antes de abalanzarse sobre el ojivioleta y capturar su boca en un tímido beso. Un beso que le sabía a rendición, a resignación….

Un beso que le supo más que nada a algo que…si lo pensaba dos veces, podría tal vez, mirándolo desde un ángulo lejano, ser algo muy parecido al amor.

Ivan retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendido por la repentina acción del americano. Sin embargo no atinó cortar el beso ya que Alfred lo tenía demasiado bien sujetado por el pecho del largo abrigo, solo pudo intentar relajarse a medida que los labios del mas joven se empezaban a mover, un poco temblorosos pero a la vez seguros. Intento separarse de nuevo pero la helada mano de su rival apretando aun más la tela de su sobretodo lo detuvo.

Levanto sus manos, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, hasta estrechar apenas la cintura del menor.

Demasiado crédulo, demasiado confiado en su proceder, Alfred sintió la batalla ganada y sonrió contra los labios entreabiertos del mayor. Solo necesitaba confirmar que los sentimientos del soviético, los cuales había plasmado en esa carta que aun descansaba en el interior de su chaqueta, fueran reales, y que en el caso de que lo fueran, que no hubiesen decrecido en el transcurso de esos meses. Si era por eso, no necesitaba besarlo más, ya tenía lo que quería. Sin embargo, su cerebro fue totalmente rechazado al enviar las señales correspondientes a sus labios para detener el movimiento. Continuo con la interminable caricia, notando como las manos del otro iban apretándolo cada vez más y el aliento del ruso hacía que se desesperase por apretujarse contra el cuerpo ajeno.

Se separo en un acto en el que utilizo por primera vez en su vida el autocontrol a su máxima potencia. Sentía la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas con fuerza, su respiración descontrolarse paulatinamente a medida que los sorprendidos ojos de ruso lo indagaban en busca de una respuesta a semejante acción tan inesperada.

Sin saber como reaccionar, como contestar, como explicar lo que acababa de hacer, atino a soltar su clásica risa de héroe, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no saber expresar más allá de un beso sus sentimientos.

Ivan rompió el silencio.

-¿A que vino….eso?

-¿L-la risa?

-No. Lo anterior.

Maldito Rusia… ¿Qué no era obvio? Supuso que la pregunta no era más que un método de tortura mental. Sí, definitivamente eso era, lo confirmaba aquella sonrisa extraña que crecía de manera proporcional al sonrojo en su rostro. Si aquel idiota quería una explicación, no se la daría. Los héroes no dan explicaciones, cumplen su deber de salvar al mundo de los villanos. Y al ser Rusia parte de los "villanos", mucho menos tenía la obligación de esclarecerle algo.

Aunque…no todos los días Batman le saltaba encima al Acertijo (o al Guasón) y le comía la boca de un beso repentino. Por más malvado que fuese, seguramente luego miraría sorprendido al héroe, curvaría el entrecejo exactamente como estaba haciendo en ese momento el ruso y exigiría una buena respuesta. Aunque en esta historia había una diferencia. Batman besaba a su enemigo ya que este antes le había confesado su amor indirectamente en una carta. Entonces quien debía dar explicaciones no era el hombre enmascarado sino el escritor de tal misiva.

Su boca se ladeó en una sonrisa al imaginar a uno de sus héroes favoritos histeriquearle al pobre Acertijo, reclamando conocer el porqué de aquella carta, suponiendo luego que el villano le respondería que una esquela no es lo mismo que un beso, a lo que Batman protestaría diciendo que no todos los días él besaba a un malhechor y que debería sentirse honrado, sacaría una de sus armas de última tecnología y le apuntaría a la cabeza, diciendo que por el bien del mundo debía destruir a aquel ser malvado, que no tenía siquiera el valor para contestarle la verdad. Y fue allí cuando comprendió el significado de la sigla OOC, y también fue allí cuando notó que se había ido por las ramas, y en su regreso al mundo real se percató que hacía más de dos minutos que Ivan había tosido para captar su atención.

-Estas ido, Alfred, no me sorprende, pero te recuerdo que aun sigo aquí esperando una respuesta.

Suspiró, mirando a un costado. No estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho, venía deseándolo desde…vaya…no tenía idea desde cuando. Tal vez desde hacía bastante, solo que nunca se había percatado del latir extraño de su corazón cuando discutían o se miraban desafiantes. No, definitivamente no estaba arrepentido...incluso sentía ganas de volverlo a hacer…

"¡Y ya estoy desvariando de nuevo!" pensó mientras apretujaba sus hombros con sus brazos. El frío volvía a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. ¿Y si…al ruso no le había gustado el beso? Seguramente ahora lo rechazaría y se burlaría. No…no podía sucederle algo así…

-¿No te gustó?

Hubiera jurado que lo había dicho para sí mismo, pero cuando notó la mirada del ruso cambiar a una más… ¿nerviosa? y sus mejillas sonrojarse, se dio cuenta de que como un gran idiota lo había dicho en voz alta.

-O-osea…quise decir que…buenoo…e-es mas, eres tú quien me debe una expli-

-Sí me gustó.

o0o0o0o

-A la cárcel de…no sé, esta ciudad tiene una cárcel supongo… ¿Me haría el favor de llevarme hasta allá?

-Sir, Moscú tiene hoy en día unas cuatro, si no me equivoco.

Arthur miró el reloj pulsera. Las 01:30…sí, ya era demasiado tarde. A esa hora, ponerse a buscar presidio por presidio al pequeño Matt…encima con el sueño y cansancio que tenía…Bueno, eso sin contar el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba desde que ese animalillo había ido a parar a sus brazos, y el zarpazo en pleno rostro que sufrió cuando intentaba colocarle una cinta adhesiva en la boca, como ultimo recurso.

Hablando del osito…dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, bajo el efecto de un hechizo milenario que tenía anotado en su libretita de "Encantamientos y Conjuros Sencillos para usar en Casos de Emergencia". Fue un alivio encontrarla en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Aunque tendría que pagar luego una pequeña suma de dinero a la administración de la estación por el grandísimo manchón negro que había quedado en el techo, producto del mismo conjuro.

Un problema menos, por fin. Ahora le quedaban tres cosas por hacer: encontrar a Matthew, luego a Alfred, y finalmente, pagar la fianza y solucionar pendientes con Rusia.

-Empecemos por la más cercana…por favor.

o0o0o0o

-¿Qué?

Ivan se acercó, inseguro, mirándolo con algo de extrañeza. No podía echar sus sentimientos así al azar, no de esa forma. Tenía que asegurarse que el menor no estuviera en el fondo burlándose de él. Tantas décadas de rivalidad y odio podrían haber transformado a aquel jovencito de casi principios de siglo al que tanto cariño le había tomado.

Sí, pensándolo bien, aquella cristalina y dulce mirada no era la misma que la que le dirigió el día que se enfrentaron por los jodidos misiles en Cuba. Malditos misiles. Maldita rivalidad, maldita burocracia, malditos sus jefes que les mandaban fastidiarse el uno al otro. Si tan solo fuesen…aliados…de hecho lo habían sido…pero…

Nunca pudo entender el por qué de esa bronca que le nacía del pecho cuando notó como aquel joven e inexperto país le arrebataba lo que en ese momento ostentaba con orgullo: ser una potencia mundial. Y ni hablar la rabia intensa que sintió cuando el americano le comunicó que había firmado un tratado con Canadá y que ambos países se fusionarían en uno solo.

"_Resígnate, ahora el mas grande del mundo voy a ser yo hahaha!". _

No tuvo tiempo de consultar un cartógrafo para que le facilitara un planisferio completo y actualizado. Voló hasta el teléfono, dispuesto a amenazar de muerte a Matthew si no le confesaba la verdad. Y vaya que la obtuvo. Un muy seguro Canadá contestó diciendo que en efecto, la reunión de ambas naciones en una ya era un hecho. Estuvo a punto de creerle, hasta que la apenas audible voz que se percibió detrás de la línea, susurrando si acaso eso no era ir muy lejos, y la posterior carcajada yanqui lo convenció de la grandísima broma pesada la cual acababa de ser víctima.

Eso…y tantas cosas más que guardaba en su memoria, la falsa alarma del envío de media docena de misiles por accidente a Moscú, la inexistente base militar americana en la luna (Ivan sólo pudo confirmar la mentira enviando una expedición de astronautas) y posteriormente, el aviso de que había colocado por error explosivos en el avión que lo transportaba de Washington a su país, creyendo que se trataba de un espía importantemente buscado a nivel mundial. De hecho, al llegar pudieron dar con la supuesta cajita portadora de trinitrotolueno, escondida en una de las turbinas. Lo que no se esperaba fue que al abrirla (con una brigada entera, perros y todo) encontraron un hámster vestido de Tío Sam. Y fue memorable la terapia que recibió luego de pasar una de las peores crisis de pánico de toda su vida.

Alfred. El impertinente niñato de diecinueve años, ese rubio idiota, presumido, con aires de superioridad y de mirada azul…ese estorbo mundial…ese…

Cerró los puños, haciendo crujir sus nudillos con fuerza mientras se acercaba aún más. Era un ensueño mirar como el americano iba perdiendo esa molesta expresión de semidiós y la cambiaba por una de incredulidad y sonrojo.

-Ivan…

Dios, sentir a ese idiota susurrar su nombre así. Increíble, pero su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, no creyó que alguna vez le sucedería algo así.

Creyó que moriría cuando notó los finos labios de América acercarse de nuevo a los suyos. Que extraño se sentía. E inseguro. Mirándolo bien, hasta hacía minutos estaba pidiéndole una explicación de algo que ahora estaba por repetir. Algo que…

Dejó de pensar cuando volvió a sentir la suave textura de la boca americana acariciándolo nuevamente. Cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio el lujo de abandonarse a lo que sentía, a disfrutar el momento, a no desconfiar.

"Algo que…"

Y ya no pudo recordar nada más, todo pensamiento fue anulado al instante en que decidió estrechar aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, con fuerza. El aire a su alrededor estaba helado, sin embargo, sentía una tibieza manar de sus bocas, de sus caricias, de cada suspiro que brotaba de aquellos labios cuando se separaban para tomar aire y continuar. Deseó que jamás terminara, porque sabía que al separarse, volverían las miradas desafiantes y los comentarios hirientes y fastidiosos. Y luego, la partida.

Optó por no pensar en eso, una ola de decepción y angustia lo invadía si lo hacía. América era suyo, tenía que ser suyo, y de nadie más. Al menos ese instante. No pudo dejar atrás su instinto de posesividad y lo estrujó aún más contra sí, en un intento por que no se le escapase. Se le habían escapado muchas cosas en su vida. Demasiadas quizá, para una persona normal, y presentía que en unos años lo único que se quedaría a su lado, sin huir, sería la soledad.

¿Un instinto de compañía? ¿Eso era el americano para él? Tal vez. Era cuestión de averiguarlo.

o0o0o0o

Arthur entró a la primera de las correccionales moscovitas, la más cercana al aeropuerto, según el conductor del taxi. Cercana…así que para los rusos, cercana es...veinte kilómetros.

Pidió gentilmente hablar con el encargado del penal. Un alguacil sorprendido le comunicó que aguardara en un asiento de la recepción, hasta que el jefe se presentara. Un revuelo un poco inusual había tenido lugar la noche anterior, y no marchaba el ambiente como para andar recibiendo visitas. Sin embargo, el porte del joven rubio, y el atado de billetes que le entregó en mano hizo que el hombre acelerara los trámites. En cuestión de minutos, un hombre gordo, de mediana estatura y con aire a superioridad que no le cayó nada bien al inglés, hizo su entrada por una de las puertas laterales. Venía con una cara de muy pocos amigos, molesta, irritada sobre todo, parecía que acababa de tener una gran discusión, a causa de la vena inflamada en su sien derecha.

Todo esto fue captado en el acto por Inglaterra, el cual sonrió de solo pensar que esas lecturas de Conan Doyle estaban influenciando demasiado en su persona.

-¿A qué viene la sonrisa?

Que malísimos modales. Ese sujeto seguro no conocía ni lo que era la etiqueta. Pero, al demonio, si estaba en esas de insultar, no había nadie quien le ganara al ex-pirata devenido en gentleman Arthur Kirkland. Se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano enguantada, con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

-Mucho gusto, Arthur Kirkland es mi nombre.

El hombre lo miró de reojo y se sentó en su escritorio. Inglaterra tosió ligeramente y metió su mano al bolsillo.

"Este hijo de mil puta me las paga…seguramente la ramera de su mujer lo dejó por su hermano"

-Usted es…

-¿A qué ha venido inglesito?

"Vuélveme a decir inglesito y te parto esa cara de mierda que tienes, maldito cerdo comunista"

-He sido informado que uno de mis…ehm…amigos, estuvo preso por un par de meses en Moscú. Su nombre es…

-Alfred Jones, ¿no?

"¡Siiií...bastardo estúpido, es ese!"

-En efecto, señor, ese es a quien busco.

El robusto director de la cárcel se levantó. Arthur lo imitó, por precaución. Probablemente Alfred había causado grandísimos problemas, y ahora ese tipejo se las quería desquitar con él. Pues… ¡que viniera! Si creía que por ser delgado y joven no tenía fuerza suficiente para hacerle tragar ese asqueroso bigote, estaba en un grave error.

-Inglesito…ese Alfred Jones por el que vienes se escapó anoche de aquí. Huyó con otro criminal, y si realmente lo quieres sacar vas a tener que pagar una suma bastante elevada.

"Y dale con el inglesito…bastardo buey y mugroso"

-Entonces… ¿significa que no está aquí?

-Exacto, está en…bueno, caballerito, no pienses que voy a decirte donde está. Por mí que se pudra.

-Perfecto, gracias por su ayuda…_señor_.

Así que…¿Alfred había intentado escapar? Qué extraño. Con esos ridículos aires de héroe que se daba, una actitud así era imperdonable. ¿Qué habría sucedido en esos meses como para que el americano decidiera manchar su reputación y huir con otro delincuente? ¿Tanto maltrato habría sufrido en su estadía carcelaria? No es que quisiera protegerlo, pero todavía conservaba ese instinto paternal con su ex-colonia.

Estaba por marcharse, maldiciéndose por no haber encontrado oportunidad para reventarle la cara de un lindo puñetazo, cuando reparó en la preciosa y humeante taza de aparentemente té sobre el escritorio.

Té. Tan rico y tan relajante…

-Oiga…eso que esta por tomar…es té ¿verdad?

El director lo miró con una cara que bien podría resumir varios insultos sucios a su persona.

-No, inglesito. Aquí no tomamos esa basura.

Perfecto. Un pretexto para reivindicar su pasado como pirata y bandido. Como amaba esas ocasiones…amaba cada vez que se le presentaba una de esas insólitas oportunidades para sacarse el traje de aristócrata y mostrar su verdadero espíritu.

-Pues que pena, grandísimo imbécil.

Rápido como siempre, veloz y sin dudar un segundo. La fina taza de porcelana viajó desde la mano del superior hasta la de Inglaterra, el cual sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar derramó su contenido sobre el pecho del hombre moscovita. El director ahogó un grito, mientras Arthur saltaba hacia atrás con una sonrisa tan elegante como socarrona.

-Ahí tiene, bastante dinero como para mantener esa asquerosa y pestilente lengua suya callada. También le alcanza para curarse la preciosa quemadura que le curarán en el hospital, y también le alcanzará, de seguro, para pagarle a la desdichada enfermera que tenga que tocar su inmundo cuerpo y soportar el vaho vomitivo a vodka que le nace del estómago. Hasta luego.

Un guardia surgió de una de las puertas laterales, un instante después de que Arthur le arrojara a la cara del ruso un manojo de más billetes. Atraído por el sonido de la taza rota, y el posterior grito de su jefe, el uniformado se llevó la mano a su arma y miró con desconfianza al inglés, el cual se encogió de hombros, dándose vuelta y encaminando para la salida.

-La taza es de mala calidad, se rompió cuando intentó tomar un sorbo. Llama a una ambulancia, o le quedará una cicatriz bastante fea. Con su permiso caballeros, yo me retiro, tengo cosas urgentes que atender. Good-bye.

o0o0o0o

-No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de suceder.

-No me sorprende viniendo de ti.

¡Oh, dios santo! Así que la pelea nunca hallaba ni siquiera, una miserable tregua. Bueno…era mejor eso, que sentirse como en un ambiente de rosas y flores por todos lados. Al menos así creyó estar cuando se besaron. ¡Bah! Totalmente idiota. Flores no…para ser sincero y no exagerar, fue como una sensación de…

-Estas congelándote.

-Lo sé…bueno…

-Supongo que tienes un lugar adonde ir, Alfred Jones… ¿no?

Que maldito irónico. Iván era quien más estaba al tanto de su estadía en la cárcel. ¿Se habría enterado de su genial huida (ayudado por su hermano, claro, pero…en este caso el héroe era el protagonista)? No, era seguro que no.

-Sabes mejor que yo que hasta ayer, mi único hogar era la celda más fría de uno de tus presidios.

Rusia esbozó una sonrisa, y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro del americano, tratando de darle calor, pero el otro se libero rápidamente.

-¡Oye! ¡No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo! Aún soy los Estados Unidos de América, y tú la Unión Soviética, así que déjate de hacer eso en plena calle.

-Entonces ten mi sobreto…

-¡No! ¡No quiero que me ayudes, no necesito nada, estoy bien! ¿Qué es lo que ahora te impulsa a tratarme de esa manera?

-Ehmm…puees… ¿tu beso?

Alfred se sonrojó. ¿Planeaba sacárselo en cara por toda la eternidad? ¡Que molesto! Se sentía…fastidiado por algo. Sí, esa era la palabra, fastidiado. Esa no era la rutina común, insulto-reproche-burla-insulto-nuevo reproche-carcajada americana-risa macabra rusa- mirada asesina-burla-reproche. No se adaptaba a esto. Y también le molestaba el no poder entender por qué en vez de sentirse contento por haber hecho eso que hacía un par de meses venía deseando, se sentía desorientado, como si hubiese cometido algo indebido. Se odiaba por no saberse expresar bien, por ser tan frío y desagradecido con Ivan, en realidad el quería otra cosa, más besos, más de esos abrazos…más. Quería mucho más.

"Estúpida mente adolescente, estúpidos pensamientos…aléjense de mí, los héroes no andan ideando cosas como esas."

-¿Alfred? Me parece o estás un poco…distraído.

-Te parece. Yo nunca me distraigo.

-Ah, no, claro.

Silencio molesto y desgarrante. ¿Y ahora? Desvió su mirada a la acera desierta, el frío realmente lo estaba matando. Sólo que hasta el momento no se había percatado.

-Oye…no lo tomes a mal, pero mis maletas han quedado en la cárcel, tengo hambre y sed, no tengo más ropa que ésta, ni tampoco lugar a donde ir. Mi hermano me ayudó a escapar, en este momento debe estar con Arthur buscándome…pero no creo que me encuentren…yo…esto…no se cómo decírtelo sin que suene mal…

-Quieres pasar la noche conmigo – Rusia termino la frase con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-T-tú lo pones de esa forma, pero no es así. Odio tener que pedirte un favor, pero…después te lo pagaré, en dólares…claro, yo detesto tu moneda. Sólo te pido…un lugar para pasar la noche…que no sea tu casa. Si conoces un hotel por aquí…es decir…para mí solo… ¿no? Y…algo de comida, que no sea esos platos extraños que sirven por aquí. ¡Ah! Y que…no avises a la policía de mi paradero.

-En resumen quieres un techo, ropa nueva, una cama caliente, comida chatarra con frituras, un barril de ese veneno que llamas Coca-Cola y mi silencio.

-Sí.

-De todas formas, no tenía planeado llevarte a casa, están mis hermanas, y a Bel no le caes muy bien. Pero creo que puedo complacerte en algo. Conozco un buen lugar.

-Gracias. ¿Es…lejos? Me estoy congelando vivo.

-No mucho. Si aceptas mi sobretodo, llegarás con vida.

Alfred arrugó la nariz, dudando. Tampoco quería que le tuvieran tanta lástima, ni que el otro se enfermara por desabrigarse. Un poco más por la segunda causa que por la primera, para ser sincero.

-Está bien que te desee lo peor para ti, pero tampoco es mi intención que pesques una gripe por mi culpa. – agregó sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ivan se acercó mientras se quitaba una de las mangas del abrigo. Ante la dudosa mirada del americano, le ayudó a ponerse la mitad de la prenda. Odiaba hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra que abrazarse al cuerpo del soviético para que la tela no se rasgara por la mitad. Sí, definitivamente, al llegar mandaría fabricar gabanes para dos personas. Si iban a tener que caminar de esa forma durante todo el trayecto, sería mejor que se apuraran antes que algún trasnochado los viera.

-Así, estamos conformes los dos…creo.

Estrechó la cintura del menor con suavidad, sintiendo bajo su mano el ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo del rubio, mientras que con la otra mano se quitaba la bufanda y la arreglaba de tal forma que cubriera ambos cuellos.

-¿Esto es ridículo, no te parece? – murmuró avergonzado, una vez hubo escondido su rostro entre la funda del interior del traje. Otra cosa que su boca soltaba sin pensar, tal vez se veían cómicos, pero le gustaba estar así. Aspiraba el cálido aroma del ruso cuando estrujaba entre sus dedos la fina tela que lo cubría por dentro. Se sentía protegido.

"Protegido por mi mayor enemigo, anotar cuando vuelva en el libro de mis memorias que es la ironía más grande de toda mi vida" – pensó, ocultando su sonrojo y sonrisa de los ojos del mayor.

-Si. Totalmente de acuerdo.

o0o0o0o

Caminaron en silencio casi por una hora. América estaba casi dormido sobre el pecho del ruso, lo único que lo mantenía unido al mundo de los vivos era la conciencia de sus pies moviéndose a la par de los del otro, manteniéndolo de pie y en movimiento; y la calidez del brazo que estrechaba su cintura. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban sutilmente el torso del peligris por encima de sus ropas, inconscientemente se las había arreglado para que el otro no notara el preciso instante en que había comenzado a hacerlo.

Doblaron por un camino empedrado, al final de cual se podía divisar una cabaña, no muy modesta, ya que parecía más grande de lo normal. No tan grande como una casa común, pero lo suficiente como para que más de una persona viviera allí.

-Hey…ya llegamos. Despierta.

-Hmmmmmmmmmm…

-Supongamos que te entendí. Déjame buscar la llave al menos, no puedo hacerlo mientras te la pasas acariciándome de esa manera.

No necesitó pronunciar otra palabra más, al instante Alfred se había apartado casi tres metros, mirándolo con furia y totalmente sonrojado.

-No te quejaste en el camino, y lo bien que la pasaste agarrando mi cintura.

-Entonces no estabas tan dormido después de todo - Ivan sonrió de lado, con las claras intenciones de seguir molestándolo.

-¡Shut up, fuckin` pig!

La conversación se dio por terminada cuando el ruso sacó un manojo de llaves de su abrigo y se lanzó a la aburrida tarea de averiguar cual de las veinte llavecillas era la que abriría la puerta enrejada.

-Que clase de idiota no le pone una etiqueta a las llaves de su casa.

-Uno del mismo tipo que otro que tortura hámsters cuando les pega barba postiza y los encierra en una caja sin agujeros.

-Reconoce que fue una buena broma, me contaron que pasaste un año yendo a terapia de pánico, y que decidiste atravesar el estrecho de Bëring en un rompehielos en lugar de tomarte un avión.

Ivan encontró por fin la ansiada llavecita. Aunque se sentía con ganas de continuar aquella conversación que más que nada se estaba poniendo interesante. Abrió la puerta lentamente, sonriendo al ver la mueca horrorizada del americano al escuchar el chirriante y siniestro sonido de las bisagras.

-Pasa, adentro es menos aterrador, créeme. Después de todo, quien necesita terapia post-espanto eres tú.

-Obvio, después de verte, necesito más de una – acotó con una sonrisa a tiempo que buscaba en la pared, apresurado, la tecla que le daría paso a la luz.

-Que raro, pensé que tu peor trauma era verte al espejo.

-Te confundes… ¡hey! ¿Dónde esta el interruptor aquí? No me gusta esta oscuridad.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo un portazo detrás de él y la penumbra devorando cada rincón que sus ojos buscaban. La necesidad de luz, y el miedo que se apoderó de su cerebro hizo que se pusiera a temblar. Dio media vuelta, tanteando el picaporte y haciendo fuerzas para jalarlo, sin embargo, la puerta no se movió. Estaba cerrada.

-Fuck…IVAN!

Escuchó un sonido provenir de por su espalda. Una espantosa vibración arrítmica que le hacía brotar un sudor helado de su frente.

-Kolkolkol… ¿Sucede algo?

Los brazos que apresaron sus hombros de golpe y el susurro aterrador en sus oídos le hicieron helar la sangre. Sabía que era él, que era una broma (una muy macabra broma), pero aun así no pudo evitar gritar con fuerza, preso de un ataque de miedo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ENCIENDE LA LUZ!

o0o0o0o

Era la última.

Bajó del taxi y le ofreció amablemente a conductor uno de esos extraños cigarros que había "tomado prestado" de la casa de Antonio (¿o era la de Lovino?), con el fin de extraer su contenido y utilizarlo en algún nuevo hechizo.

-¿Españoles?

-O italianos…no lo sé con precisión. Es para que aguarde mientras hablo con el encargado de este penal…lamento haberlo hecho trasnochar con este largo recorrido.

-No se preocupe, es mi trabajo. Gracias por el cigarro, hacía mucho que no fumaba uno. No se consiguen de estos por aquí. No se como habrá llegado esto a sus manos, siempre creí que los ingleses preferían fumar op…

-La verdad, yo tampoco sé como llegó a mis manos, tal vez…un descuido. Aguarde aquí por favor, intentaré tardar lo menos posible.

-Tómese su tiempo, aquí lo espero.

¿Tan mala reputación tenía? Si supiera que el opio era medicinal. Si no lo fuera, estaría afirmando que había entrado en guerra con China por una hierba de cuarta. Y eso no era cierto.

"Al carajo lo medicinal…sí, es como una droga, y me la pasé genial, así que no tengo de qué quejarme"

Se quejó mentalmente de la oscuridad que convertía aquel lugar en algo parecido a una mansión embrujada (con la pequeña de diferencia de que en vez de habitaciones, eran celdas). No le aterraba, pero le molestaba saber que corría el peligro de que surgiera de las tinieblas algún malviviente y le arrebatara lo no muy poco que le quedaba de efectivo…dinero en otras palabras. No le gustaba manejarse con cheques, y menos en un país así.

Subió un par de escalones y golpeó la puerta, tomándose el tiempo luego para acomodarse el cabello. En vano…aquel impresentable flequillo siempre lo hacía ver como recién amanecido. No pudo evitar acordarse del francés y sus burlas. Bueno…al menos él tenía un estilo, despeinado no….podría decirse…rebelde. Prefería eso, a tener que andar pasando largas horas frente al espejo arreglando una rubia melena que más que nada, se parecía a la de una mujer.

Conforme con su pensamiento, alisó su traje, en el preciso momento en que un joven salía a recibirlo.

-Buenas noches, lamento molestar a esta hora. Estoy buscando a un amigo mío, Alfred F. Jones, ya he preguntado en las otras cárceles, esta es la última así que espero tener suerte aquí. ¿Me permitiría pasar, por favor? Quisiera hablar con el director.

El oficial le tendió una mano con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto caballero. Pase por favor. En cuanto se desocupe, le comunicaré de su visita.

-Gracias.

Tal vez hubiese deseado mejor hacer tiempo afuera. La espera fue de unos cuarenta minutos aproximadamente. Se empezaba a preocupar por el taxista que, seguramente, estaría mandándolo a demonio por su retardo. Además no podía dejar de pensar en cuan fastidioso era aquel joven de cabello negro, el cual le sonreía desde que había pisado esa maldita oficina. Al principio le había devuelto el gesto, alegre al saber que no todos los rusos eran siniestros y malhumorados. Pero cuando los ojos oscuros de aquel oficial comenzaron a dar muestras de otras intenciones se inquietó.

Por suerte, justo cuando el moreno cambiaba su posición y se sentaba a su lado (despertando el pánico y la alarma mental del inglés) otro oficial hizo acto de presencia en la sala, anunciándose con un inglés tan correcto que sorprendió a Arthur. Alto, delgado, vestido con el típico uniforme penitenciario, unos lentes algo empañados (intencionalmente, diría Inglaterra) y una gorra en su cabeza, a la cual cubría casi por completo, sin embargo podía notar debajo de la pequeña visera el color rubio de su cabello. Seguramente si hubiese estado borracho, no lo notaría, pero había un aire demasiado familiar en ese tipo.

El nuevo personaje intercambió un par de palabras con el mayor, que al parecer lo miraba extrañado, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo veía. Le extrañó sobremanera que, a pesar que el oficial de pelo oscuro intentaba dialogar con él en ruso, o lo que fuese ese extraño dialecto, el rubio se empecinaba en hacerle entender (en un inglés medio afrancesado) que el director solicitaba su presencia y que él se encargaría momentáneamente de aguardar junto a la visita. Alegó que era de mala educación hablar en otro idioma delante de un caballero, y eso fue lo que convenció al otro para marcharse por la misma puerta por la que había ingresado el rubio.

Era demasiada casualidad, no creía capaz a Alfred de montar semejante obra, y mucho menos a Matthew. Aunque mirando bien, ese chico bien podría ser el trillizo de los otros dos. Esa forma de caminar, esa forma de llevarse la mano a su cabeza nerviosamente, ese tono de voz tan fingido…

Arthur se levantó de su asiento, decidido a corroborar sus sospechas de una vez por todas. De un salto se acercó al asustado muchacho, sacándole la gorra de golpe con una sonrisa. El flequillo hacia un costado y la ausencia de los largos bucles dorados le ayudaron a identificarlo con mayor facilidad.

-¡Alfred! Lo sabía…eres un…

No terminó la frase, al clavar sus ojos en las pupilas color uva y al ver el pequeño rizo saltar en libertad al aire, pese a toda la gomina que el canadiense se había puesto para ocultarlo, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, ese no era Alfred, ni tampoco ningún trillizo surgido de algún lugar misterioso.

-Pero que… ¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo un sonrojo de parte del uniformado joven y una mueca de arrepentimiento mezclada con travesura. Enseguida entendió (o supuso al menos) los desastres que esos dos habrían hecho en su ausencia. Desastres de tal magnitud que en lugar de encontrar a Alfred preso, se topaba con un Matthew con un corte de pelo exactamente igual a de su hermano, vestido de guardiacárcel. Ahora que lo veía bien, con un traje que no era de su medida, lo cual significaba que lo había robado. No necesitó pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la salida, rogando al cielo que el taxista no hubiera desistido en las doscientos cincuenta libras esterlinas que le había prometido si aguardaba afuera el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Abrió la puerta, enfurecido, y bajó los escalones de la entrada, saliendo, por fin, a la calle. Suspiró aliviado cuando divisó en la acera el automóvil con el chofer fumando dentro, leyendo una revista y tirando las cenizas por la ventanilla entreabierta.

-Disculpe que interrumpa su lectura, pero ahora si estamos apurados, encienda el coche ya, por favor – dijo casi a los gritos, atropellando las palabras una con otra. En un segundo abrió la puerta, y empujó al canadiense dentro, de la misma manera que se tira una bolsa de papas dentro de de un cajón. No se imaginaba lo lejos que podrían haber llegado los hermanitos americanos, debería haberlo previsto antes, dejar a Matt que rescatase a Alfred…en plena noche soviética. Se sentía estúpido, de algún modo tendría que haberse imaginado que esos dos inmaduros, juntos, eran capaces de desatar otra guerra mundial.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor. Luego voy a necesitar que me traiga nuevamente aquí.

-Como ordene.

Arthur se volvió a Matthew, el cual intentaba revivir a Kumajirou, que bajo los efectos de la pócima aún continuaba en el decimotercer sueño. Lo tomó del brazo, captando la atención del menor.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, solo sé que me debes una muy buena, tú y el inútil de tu hermano. Supongo que no tienen idea de lo que han hecho. Entiende que ahora soy yo quien debe sacar más dinero del bolsillo para pagar los daños que ustedes dos han ocasionado. Apenas lleguemos al aeropuerto, te subes al primer avión a Canadá y te vas de aquí. Siento decirlo, Mattie, pero fue un error haberte traído hasta aquí.

o0o0o0o

De todas las bromas estúpidas y de mal gusto que el ruso le había hecho, esa había sido la peor. Podía aguantar burlas, esa estupidez de los condones, comentarios sarcásticos y todo. Todo menos el hecho de que abusaran de su miedo.

Había ya caído la noche. No podía quejarse de la hospitalidad con la que Ivan lo había atendido. La ducha de agua caliente lo había hecho sentir en el paraíso, en la cárcel sólo había una sucia tina de agua helada, y cuando se quejaba, recibía baldazos de agua fría, eso era lo único que se le ofrecía. Hacía dos meses que no había tenido contacto con el vapor relajante que tanto adoraba. El jabón perfumado, el shampoo…la pesada y tibia toalla que lo esperaba en un banquito al costado de la ducha…no podía dejar de sonreír. Dejó que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo, resbalara hasta sus pies, llevándose con ella todo aquel dolor y sufrimiento que había padecido en el transcurso de esos horribles meses.

Más allá, en otro banquito de madera, una pila de ropa limpia aguardaba ser usada. El ambiente era cálido, supuso que se debía a que el soviético ya habría encendido la chimenea. Muy a su pesar terminó de enjabonarse, enjuagándose por última vez y cerrando el grifo con una mueca de tristeza infantil.

Se colocó las prendas, las cuales le sentaban a la perfección y se dirigió al dormitorio, recostándose en la mullida y tierna cama. Miró a su alrededor tratando de observar cada detalle. Era bastante hogareño aquel sitio, no le creía capaz a Ivan de que le gustasen ese tipo de cosas, siempre lo había relacionado con lo lúgubre y lo aterrador. Al parecer, se había equivocado.

Cerró los ojos, dando un suspiro, dispuesto a descansar el cuerpo un buen rato, o al menos hasta que el peligris se dignara en hacerle la comida. Sentía sus pasos ir y venir por la hacienda, y eso lo tranquilizaba. Era su peor enemigo, sí, pero no le importaba. Echó un vistazo al reloj despertador que reposaba sobre la mesita de luz. Casi las tres de la madrugada. Mirando las manecillas moverse a su ritmo, se durmió.

o0o0o0o

El aroma a carne cocida que provenía de la cocina lo despertó. Eso, y el ruido del aceite friéndose, despidiendo un hermoso olor a frituras. Por dios, ¡cuanto las extrañaba!

Giró su cabeza en dirección al despertador. Las cuatro y media. Si no se engañaba, aún era de madrugada. Sentía que había dormido siglos, y solo había sido una hora y pico. O tal vez era que el deseo de comer era tan fuerte, que el mismo estómago lo había obligado a despertarse al percibir el perfume embriagador de la comida chatarra.

Se levantó y arrastrando los pies se echó a caminar. Sintió el insulto silencioso de Ivan seguido del estruendo de un cubierto contra las ollas. Le dieron ganas de reírse. Ni siquiera la gran URSS no podía aguantar el dolor que provocaba una sola gotita de aceite hirviendo sobre la piel.

Caminó hasta donde se suponía, estaba Iván en pleno papel de chef. Pasó por el comedor y se conmovió ante la mesa puesta, con ambos platos dispuestos prolijamente, con sus respectivos cubiertos y vasos. Al medio de la misma, y como si fuera un ramo de flores adornando el ambiente, una botella de Coca-Cola.

-Ivan…

No pudo hacer otra cosa que murmurar su nombre casi con cariño mientras se dirigía a la cocina, deteniéndose en la puerta de la misma al contemplar al otro doblar un tenedor por la mitad, con un rostro que daba miedo y una expresión más que macabra en sus labios. Acto seguido lo lanzó al tarro de basura, con una leve risita tenebrosa y sacó otro del cajón, continuando con su labor de quitar del sartén las papas fritas que ya estaban listas.

-Es un tenedor, no es necesario que te desquites con él. Si te quemaste, fue por tu inutilidad, no por su culpa.

Ivan se volvió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya? ¿Terminó tu hibernación? Me sorprende, al menos eso me libra de tener que ir a despertarte para llamarte a comer. Tus ronquidos daban miedo.

-No tanto como tu cara de psicópata mientras doblabas al pobre tenedor – le contestó sonrojándose – además yo no estaba roncando.

-Es cierto, era tu estómago.

-¡Llevo meses sin comer algo saludable por tu culpa!

-¿Si? Que lástima. Siéntate a la mesa, tu comida asesina de hígados ya está lista.

El menú no era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida, pero tal vez ocupaba el segundo o tercer puesto. Tal como lo había pedido, una bandeja repleta de papas fritas, una botella de ketchup, un pote de mayonesa, y una deliciosa hamburguesa con tomates, lechuga y queso entre dos panes, que, si bien no eran esos tan ricos con sésamo, eran riquísimos y tiernos.

-¿Mffomo ef que tú mficistfe efto?

-Mastica, traga y luego habla. Si es que puedes.

Alfred le dio dos bocados más a su tercera hamburguesa, se sirvió (sin soltar la comida) el cuarto vaso de gaseosa y lo vació hasta la mitad. Sólo después de haber hecho eso, suspiró y sonrió.

-Dije que cómo es que tú hiciste esto.

-Me las arreglé, eso es todo. ¿No es acaso esto lo que querías?

-Sí.

-Perfecto. Aún no son las cinco, así que termina de devorar y ve a dormir, yo me encargo de limpiar la cocina. Tu ropa ya está lavada…bueno, tu chaqueta horrenda solamente, el restó lo tiré porque estaba demasiado roído y sucio. No te olvides de…

-Ivan…

El tono con el que había pronunciado su nombre lo hizo estremecerse. Se puso más nervioso aún cuando el americano se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia él. Por precaución, se levantó, y quedó parado al costado de la mesa, aguardando. Alfred se detuvo, dudoso, y luego se echó en sus brazos. Hubiera jurado que se pondría a llorar, pero lo que hizo fue correrle el flequillo gris de los ojos para observarlo bien, y exigir con la mirada una respuesta a lo estaba por decir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿Acaso no me lo pediste?

-Ivan…Ivan hablo en serio.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que verse tan irresistible? Sin duda, lo estaba haciendo a propósito…pero…mierda, ¿es que tan desconfiado se había vuelto? No podía. No, confiar en otra persona…su espíritu se lo prohibía. Estaba en su naturaleza, siempre jugar teniendo en cuenta sus propios intereses, asumiendo que la otra persona solo buscaría aprovecharse de él. Entregar su corazón a alguien era algo a lo que siempre había temido. Desde pequeño supo lo que era la traición, el abandono, la soledad. Juró que no volvería a sentirse así, nunca más. Si era necesario usar la fuerza para mantener a sus súbditos al lado, lo haría, y así había sucedido. Lituania, Letonia, Estonia…entendía perfectamente que lo que más deseaban esos tres era escapar de yugo ruso. Y si aun estaban a su lado, era porque no les quedaba otra salida, no tenían otra opción. Excepto sus hermanas…pero bueno, eran sus hermanas, ellas lo apreciaban a su forma y él a ellas, aunque nunca dejó de pensar si aquello no se debía simplemente al lazo familiar que los unía.

Sin embargo, la única persona que se había acercado a él, sin malas intenciones y sin importarle cuan tétrico podría llegar a ser, era Alfred. Admitía que desde hacía medio siglo sus relaciones se habían oscurecido tanto que se habían catalogado mutuamente como rivales personales a los cuales se debía humillar y borrar del mapa. Ahora que eso estaba llegando a su fin, justo cuando debería sentirse más que alegre porque ese pequeño idiota ya no lo molestaría más, en el preciso momento que su mente tuvo un instante de felicidad, se dio cuenta que se había jodidamente enamorado. Y el instante de felicidad se transformó en uno de tristeza. De esos en que, por fin, se entiende el verdadero significado de "uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…"

Razonando bien, él nunca lo tuvo al americano como para perderlo. O a lo mejor, sí. Y esa duda lo carcomió a tal punto que tuvo la no muy fantástica idea de escribirle una carta. Decidido a nunca jamás entregársela por temor a que el americano se burlase de él, optó por guardarla para sí. De la misma forma que la gente se percata de que esta enfermándose, así se fue enterando él que cada día se sentía peor (aunque no lo aparentase al resto). Fue cuando creyó que estaba volviéndose loco, cuando descubrió que su maldita cura era simplemente, la que menos deseaba que fuera: Alfred F. Jones. Y no necesito otra prueba de ello, apenas lo vio en el bar del aeropuerto, supo que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, se le escaparía definitivamente.

No era su modo de proceder, siempre dijo las cosas de frente y de manera seria, pero esa vez, no. Cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que, de haberle interesado tanto mantener oculta esa carta, no la hubiera metido entre las carpetas que luego el americano hojearía. En el fondo, deseaba que el otro la leyera, pero cuando volvió a la mesa con la comida y, efectivamente, el rubio estaba cumpliendo su deseo, se dio cuenta que había actuado demasiado pronto. Y se la quitó.

No fue intencional haberla guardado en su traje y luego dejarlo abandonado en la silla. Fue un descuido, un descuido afortunado ahora que lo veía desde otro punto. Un descuido que había concluido en la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-No puedo hablar en serio contigo.

Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no se despegó del ruso. Solamente volvió a insistir apretando más entre sus dedos la tela que lo cubría al mayor, tironeando con bronca de ella, sus ojos a punto de dejar escapar un pequeño mar de lágrimas de impotencia. A pesar de eso, no perdía su mirada insolente y desafiante.

-Sí puedes. Sí puedes ser sincero conmigo, porque yo lo soy contigo, y en este momento no me importa si te burlas de mí. Me importa solamente que me digas la verdad.

-Alfred, deja de soñar. Mírate, mírame. Soy la Unión Soviética, tú eres los Estados Unidos de América. Somos agua y aceite, polos opuestos, la historia nos coloca como rivales. Mira a tu alrededor, esta casa, esa comida que te hice, la ropa que te di, todo. Es un sueño, mañana vendrán a buscarte y esto se terminará, se terminará para nunca más volver a repetirse. Despierta de una vez, esto es...si te fijas bien, una muy, pero muy graciosa ironía. Y lo que hubo hasta ahora, muere aquí.

-No hablas en serio.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero ni tú ni yo ganamos algo con esto. Creo que fue un error desde el principio, por empezar, escribir esa carta fue una equivocación. Sí, es verdad lo que puse en ella...

Rusia se detuvo. No podía seguir, se estaba enredando en sus propias palabras. Levantó sus brazos, sin darse cuenta estrechó el cuerpo del americano contra sí. Lo deseaba tanto...pero el mero hecho de que su felicidad era tan frágil como una burbuja lo entristecía, tenerlo todo en una noche para después dejarlo escapar.

Alfred miró a un costado. No tenía nada más para decir. Tampoco Ivan.

Habían llegado a tal punto en el que, realmente, ya no había más nada para decir.

Que OOC que me salió esto! *se arranca los cabellos de manera histérica*

Ejem! bue…si seguía se hacia muy largo. Lo corté ahí porque tengo grandisimas dudas en como hacer la escena siguiente…estoy acostumbrada a escribir unos limes bastante…raros…que no cuadraban con el ambiente de romanticismo que intento mantener en la historia. Confieso que es todo un desafío escribir lemon de estos dos en una situación asi. Paralelamente, he estado escribiendo otro fic (de otra pareja, obvio) un poquitito subido de tono, lo cual contrasta demasiado con el que trato de crear ahora. Y es que el kink de esta historia, era (a pedido de mi amiga) un lemon RusxUS, sin hate-sex. Osea…estoy como en una encrucijada, una parte de mi dice "escribi lo de siempre…" y otra me dice "hacelo distinto porque vas a echar a perder toda la historia si pones un lemon demasiado fuerte"

Me cuestan este tipo de cosas, pero…estoy empeñada. Solo espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Creo que es el peor capítulo que he subido, y eso es porque pienso que me fui por las ramas en varias ocasiones, sin contar con que…se suponía que este capitulo era el mas complicado ya que pasamos de un pequeño beso en la calle a…bueno, se supone que es lo que sigue.

Nos vemos en el proximo (y ultimo) capítulo…!


	5. прощание

Hello!

De nuevo nos volvemos a encontrar, y espero que les guste esto…porque es el último capítulo!

Estoy muy emocionada! *llora*

Lamento la demora…falta de inspiración (no es cuestión de publicar cualquier cosa) y exámenes de por medio que pos suerte, aprobé XDD (eso no viene al caso¬¬)

Las palabras las dejo para el final. Solamente aclaro que la parte XXX la hice muy Alfred. Me pareció más divertida, y menos sistemática. Ya sabemos como es su mente…Salió un lemon…incompleto, tampoco quería arruinar la historia XDDD

Sin más, espero que les agrade.

* * *

**Dulce Despedida**

**Capitulo IV: прощание (****proshchanie)**

-No puedo hablar en serio contigo.

Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no se despegó del ruso. Solamente volvió a insistir apretando más entre sus dedos la tela que lo cubría al mayor, tironeando con bronca de ella, sus ojos a punto de dejar escapar un pequeño mar de lágrimas de impotencia. A pesar de eso, no perdía su mirada insolente y desafiante.

-Sí puedes. Sí puedes ser sincero conmigo, porque yo lo soy contigo, y en este momento no me importa si te burlas de mí. Me importa solamente que me digas la verdad.

-Alfred, deja de soñar. Mírate, mírame. Soy la Unión Soviética, tú eres los Estados Unidos de América. Somos agua y aceite, polos opuestos, la historia nos coloca como rivales. Mira a tu alrededor, esta casa, esa comida que te hice, la ropa que te di, todo. Es un sueño, mañana vendrán a buscarte y esto se terminará, se terminará para nunca más volver a repetirse. Despierta de una vez, esto es...si te fijas bien, una muy, pero muy graciosa ironía. Y lo que hubo hasta ahora, muere aquí.

-No hablas en serio.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero ni tú ni yo ganamos algo con esto. Creo que fue un error desde el principio, por empezar, escribir esa carta fue una equivocación. Sí, es verdad lo que puse en ella...

Rusia se detuvo. No podía seguir, se estaba enredando en sus propias palabras. Levantó sus brazos, sin darse cuenta estrechó el cuerpo del americano contra sí. Lo deseaba tanto...pero el mero hecho de que su felicidad era tan frágil como una burbuja lo entristecía, tenerlo todo en una noche para después dejarlo escapar.

Alfred miró a un costado. No tenía nada más para decir. Tampoco Ivan.

Habían llegado a tal punto en el que, realmente, ya no había más nada para decir.

América permaneció con los ojos fijos en algún punto de la pared de su derecha. En cambio los del ruso indagaban el rostro del rubio, buscando algún indicio que le permitiera saber que era lo que realmente tenía que hacer. Sus orbes violetas analizaban cada sutil e imperceptible movimiento de sus manos, el temblor de sus labios, el pestañear nervioso, sus mejillas sonrojadas…

Se estaba cansando de dudar, de darle tantas vueltas al tema. Al fin y al cabo, el americano estaba por fin mostrándose receptivo.

Pensándolo bien, estuvo mostrándose receptivo toda la maldita noche. A la espera de que él diera el paso decisivo.

-Mierda Ivan, después de todo…es un intento. ¡Come on! Odio tener que pedírtelo, no hagas que me humille más…o terminaré odiándote…

-Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya ant…

-No voy a pedírtelo de nuevo.

Rusia suspiró. Faltaba algo. Le faltaba voluntad para darle al americano lo que le pedía. Era muy sencillo hacerlo, sin embargo dar el primer paso era algo que no se sentía dispuesto a hacer. Tal vez cerrar los ojos y acercar su rostro al del americano, aunque fueran tan solo unos centímetros, le facilitaría las cosas.

Y exactamente… ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer después?

Mierda, el rubio estaba suplicándole con la mirada, y se sentía como un maldito pichón de pájaro siendo incentivado a lanzarse de la rama más alta. En su cabeza el centenar de recuerdos se mezclaban con sus sueños, indecisiones y miedos y formaban un remolino que lo confundía cada vez más…si tan solo tuviera su vaso de vodka cerca…un buen trago de alcohol mandaría sus inhibiciones al carajo.

Miró hacia el reloj. El tiempo se iba tranquilamente, la agujilla marcaba cada uno de los segundos que ambos estaban derrochando en lo que era, posiblemente, la última (y…primera) vez que podían estar juntos de esa manera. Y junto a los segundos, los minutos, y cada vez faltaba menos para que el teléfono sonara y la voz de Inglaterra detrás de la línea le cuestionara acerca del paradero del ojiceleste. ¿Por qué tanta duda, cuando en el fondo eso era lo que mas deseaba? Quizás porque le dolía más disfrutar algo que después ya no tendría que no disfrutarlo nunca. Quizá porque el estar una noche con el americano implicaba querer estar muchas noches más, una eternidad, y eso era imposible. Porque darse cuenta que amaba algo que sólo podía tener una sola vez le parecía un suplicio, y más aún cuando lo había tenido frente a sus ojos tanto tiempo y jamás había hecho algo al respecto.

Alzó una de sus manos hacia el rostro del rubio, llevándola hacia su frente y separando los mechones dorados hacia atrás, para poder verlo mejor. Alfred sonrió, sintiendo esa especie de "victoria" casi asegurada, victoria mutua, podría decirse, o derrota con sabor a victoria, ya que era demasiado obvio que los dos tomaban eso como la última contienda, sólo que de todas, esa era la mejor, y la que más habían deseado. Cerró los ojos, separó sus labios y sin abrirlos pronunció apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué esperas?

-Ahora nada.

Y conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba irrumpir a su semblante, lo besó, notando ese fastidioso sabor a Coca Cola en su boca, esa sensación de frescura que hacía que en su mente aparecieran imágenes borrosas de colores y hamburguesas, papas fritas y cómics de superhéroes. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro de que el estadounidense sonreía, a pesar de tener sus labios ocupados en saborear los suyos propios. Sonreía al igual que él, mientras las lágrimas que antes parecían a punto de convertirse en llanto se secaban en sus ojos, y otras resbalaban inevitablemente por sus mejillas, desapareciendo ante el ardiente contacto de su piel. Ivan lo besaba sin ánimos de querer separarse más, sin darle ni siquiera una pausa para respirar, dando unos pasos apara apoyarlo contra la pared y así poder sentirse aún mas cerca.

No había espacio para diálogos, ni para burlas, ni nada. No había espacio entre ellos para otra cosa que no fuese calor. Calor y más calor, a pesar de que el soviético ya estaba intentando despojar al americano de sus prendas, el menor no sentía absolutamente nada de frío. Y si lo sentía, no se percataba de eso, ni tampoco le importaba.

Buscó la manera de separarse apenas un instante para respirar y, de paso, para ver el rostro del ruso. Maldita sea, seguramente había algo gracioso en todo eso, ya que estaba con esa mueca risueña pegada en su húmedos y enrojecidos labios, al igual que él. Pero no tenía ganas de preguntar, en ese momento lo que tenía sentido eran esas tibias manos perdiéndose por debajo de su ropa, incitándolo a no quedarse atrás y a buscar una manera de acomodar las suyas para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Empezando por la bufanda, el abrigo…una por una las prendas fueron resbalando hasta quedar olvidadas y pisoteadas en el suelo. Por cada trozo de tela que caía al suelo los dos pares de brazos adquirían velocidad, conscientes de que cada vez había más piel al descubierto para tocar y acariciar.

Alfred necesitaba hablar, su cerebro se atoraba con el centenar de cosas que necesitaba decirle, y no se decidía por ninguna. Sentía su rostro enrojecer aun más con los gemidos que comenzaban a nacer desde lo más profundo de su garganta y era eso, precisamente, lo que le molestaba, que lo único que se oyera en toda la casa fueran los sonidos húmedos de sus besos y esos malditos jadeos que no podía evitar. Necesitaba decir al menos alguna idiotez, algo que le diera un respiro. Y si las palabras no brotaban, tenía que obrar, de alguna forma cambiar la posición actual en la que se encontraban, ya que por mucho que le gustara, era lo suficientemente joven como para aburrirse en poco tiempo y pretender hacer algo diferente.

Bajo sus manos hasta lo único que al ruso le había quedado en su lugar: los pantalones. Sabía que hacerlo demostraba su ansiedad, y que probablemente más tarde eso sería un motivo de burla. Y fue en ese instante cuando se percató de que ese "más tarde" no existía. A menos que…

Tiró de la tela de uno de los bolsillos de la prenda, gimiendo apenas en la boca del soviético. Volvió a hacerlo de nuevo, enfadado ante la lentitud del otro para comprender su gesto. Ivan se separó y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, lo observó. Alfred chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia el suelo y apretando los dientes con rabia. No era porque el otro estuviera actuando muy pausado. Simplemente el americano estaba impaciente. Y no se percataba de que estaba mostrándole a su rival su lado más infantil al pisotear el suelo con fuerza mientras volvía a jalar de la tela de los pantalones.

Ivan contuvo la risa. Se veía demasiado adorable, y a la vez demasiado provocativo, tal vez no mostraba siempre esa faceta, pero cuando lo hacía se asemejaba demasiado a un niño caprichoso.

Un niño caprichoso que le estaba exigiendo con gestos que lo llevara a la cama lo más pronto posible. Y era en ese instante cuando se sentía realmente enfermo, y cuando se daba cuenta que el límite entre la cordura y lo insano efectivamente no existía entre ellos dos.

Y antes de sonreír y darle el primer empujón al rubio en dirección hacia su habitación, suplicó mentalmente que ese costado aniñado no apareciese de nuevo, ya que no se sentía seguro de poder contenerse otra vez, aunque, muy en el fondo, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

o0o0o0o

Absolutamente nada.

Eso era lo que había podido sacar del canadiense. Bueno…por empezar ni siquiera despegó los labios desde que le dijo lo de "fue un error haberte traído hasta aquí". El rubio con nuevo peinado sólo atinó a apretujar al inconsciente Kumajirou en sus brazos y esquivarle la mirada en todo el trayecto al aeropuerto. No debió haberle dicho semejante cosa. Bueno…una reprimenda no venía mal, ¿acaso Matthew se esperaba un pastel y fuegos artificiales luego de provocar semejante desastre?

Ni siquiera habló cuando le susurró una disculpa antes de que el americano se colocara un gorro en la cabeza (seguro para tapar ese pésimo corte de pelo) y se dispusiera a subir al avión. Ni cuando le pregunto antes de subir la escalerilla acerca del paradero de Alfred. Jamás abrió la boca, sólo lo miró con ojos llorosos y le sonrió, antes de seguir su camino.

Eso era una total falta de respeto. Por supuesto, la educación de Francis habría sido pésima: siempre consintiendo al niño en todo, mimándolo, llenándolo de cariño y regalos…así el resultado era un jovencito irreverente que ni siquiera le respondía sus preguntas, sabiendo la vital importancia que tenían.

¿Eso se le hacía familiar? Para nada…

Miró hacia el cielo. Las luces del avión ya se habían esfumado, y con ellas, las únicas esperanzas de encontrar al norteamericano. Y entonces pensó que había sido una muy mala idea el dejar ir al canadiense. Podría haberlo ablandado con algunas palabras, o con algún truquillo de magia.

Si Matt había decidido callarse, era porque su hermano no corría peligro, eso era seguro. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que el ojiceleste le hubiese hecho jurar silencio. ¿Adonde demonios estaría su Alfred? En una ciudad tan grande, encima de noche y con ese frío mortífero...

Vivían peleándose, pero ninguno de los dos haría algo que lo perjudicase al otro. Y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Al día siguiente, cuando Canadá llegara a Francia (sí, había comprado un boleto hacia el país del _wine __bastard__, _seguramente a buscar consuelo en los brazos del melenudo) lo llamaría por teléfono y le sacaría la verdad a la fuerza. Pero para el mediodía aún faltaba mucho. Había otros asuntos que atender, desgraciadamente, todos implicaban sacar la billetera. Por cierto, había gastado demasiado en taxis y tazas de té. Más del que había previsto. Y ahora tenía que volver a reparar económicamente las catástrofes americanas. A gastar más dinero. Obviamente, luego dividiría gastos con los hermanos. Y con Francis, ya que si el otro seguía apañando al ojivioleta entonces tenía que hacerse responsable de lo que éste hiciera.

Abrió la billetera y mientras buscaba más efectivo para pagarse un taxi hasta la última cárcel que había visitado (tenía que explicar esa huida repentina) contempló la pequeña fotito que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos internos. A pesar de no haber durado mucho tiempo esa época, aún conservaba ese recuerdo de cuando los gemelos vivían juntos bajo el mismo techo. Un muy corto período, sí, pero había sido casi perfecto. La carita de felicidad de ambos lo decía todo.

Dios, ojalá esos dos nunca hicieran una unión y se decidieran a emprender un proyecto contra el resto del mundo. Sería el Apocalipsis.

o0o0o0o

El último empujón, y el cuerpo del americano rebotó en el colchón, incorporándose al instante mientras miraba como el ruso cerraba la puerta. Se estremeció al tocar las sábanas. Estaban heladas. Si bien él se sentía con una temperatura totalmente opuesta, no le gustaba nada la idea de acostarse sobre esas telas congeladas.

-¿Cuál es la nueva queja del americano?

Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz resignada de Ivan.

-Tu cama está horriblemente fría. ¿Cómo puedes dormir sobre estas cosas?

-Digamos que…es cuestión de costumbre.

El peliblanco lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a ponerse de pie de un tirón, atrapando con uno de sus brazos la cálida cintura del estadounidense y con la otra el mentón para así forzarlo a que lo besase. Forzarlo…era una forma de decir, Alfred al instante entreabrió los labios y se apegó más al cuerpo ajeno.

-¿Te parece que voy muy rápido?

La pregunta del peliblanco vino fue acompañada con un beso en la mejilla. No esperaba una respuesta, así que no se sorprendió ente la ausencia de esta. O bien, no esperaba una contestación con palabras, sino con acciones. Y eso sí lo obtuvo: el rubio gimió un poco más fuerte después de presionar sus caderas enérgicamente contra la de la otra nación. Alfred era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Rusia esperaba un chico algo inseguro, tembloroso, con un mar de dudas apareciendo con cada roce en lugares nuevos. Sin embargo, el de ojos celestes se mostraba bastante firme de su accionar, y lo mejor de todo era que esa inhibición que había mostrado al principio la había mandado al demonio en cuestión de minutos.

Dicha suposición fue confirmada al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el americano lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a murmurar un par de cosas incomprensibles en inglés. Murmurar, jadear, suspirar, volcar todo su aliento tibio en el recoveco del hombro del soviético. Ese era el objetivo. Provocarlo, tentarlo a no sólo avanzar un paso, sino dos o tres a la vez. Rusia era mucho más que ese joven estático y sereno, con mirada perversa y sonrisa ambigua. Era pasión, capaz de derretir al mismísimo Alfred, y era eso lo que quería. Sólo tenía que hacerle cruzar esa barrera, desesperarlo y volverlo loco. Porque Ivan estaba loco por Alfred. Más loco que de costumbre.

Las ideas se le nublaban, no tenía una idea exacta del próximo paso a seguir. Morderlo, rasguñarlo, dejarse caer sobre la cama, gritarle que lo tomara de una vez…plan A, plan B, plan C y plan D se le fusionaban en la mente, dando como resultado el nuevo plan CBAD que casi era como asumir el rol activo y a la vez pasivo, si es que eso era posible, y las manos de Ivan que se perdían por su espalda apretando lugares que lo hacían gemir de placer. Se le acababa el aire, y lo más cómico era que se le venía a la mente la imagen de Superman siendo asfixiado por el Guasón, siendo perfectamente consciente que estaba mezclando los personajes y que de repente, el villano se convertía en Rusia. Y él...él seguía siendo el héroe del mundo, que había caído en la más oscura pasión y deseo junto al rival de toda su vida.

Abrió los ojos para salir de su fantasía, percatándose de que no había mucha diferencia entre una cosa y la otra, y que era verdad que respirar se le estaba haciendo una tarea complicada, a pesar que tenía sus labios libres y su cuello intacto. Necesitaba reaccionar, y lo primero que hizo fue llevar su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del ruso, bañándola con su lengua y succionándola desesperadamente, como si ese accionar fuera lo que le devolvería el oxígeno perdido.

Ivan abrió los ojos y gimió con fuerza, apretando aún más contra sí el cuerpo del estadounidense. Apretó los dientes, dejando salir el nombre del americano en un susurro sibilante. Dio unos pasos hacia delante, buscando la ansiada comodidad de la cama, pero el hecho de tener la vista nublada por el deseo…nublada y perdida, hacía que se sorprendiera al no encontrar absolutamente nada. Dio un par de pasos rápidos y sintió el gemido de molestia de Alfred al chocar contra la mesa de luz.

-Come on…come on….

Estaba siendo la presa de la impaciencia. Soltó el cuello del ruso para dirigir una mano hacia atrás y mandar al suelo todo lo que estaba sobre el mueble, sentándose luego en él. Al menos no estaba tan frío. Abrió las piernas y las enredó detrás de Ivan, separando su cabeza de su costado y mirandolo a los ojos, suplicante.

-Hurry up…please.

Maldita sea. El hecho que lo apurara tanto le hacía sentir como si estuviese actuando demasiado lento, y le molestaba. Si tan solo pudiese callarlo…eso lo alegraría. Mucho.

- _Zatknis__'_ - murmuró entre dientes, a la vez que le ayudaba a quitarse los pantalones, los cuales fueron arrojados con violencia contra la pared opuesta. Rusia depositaba su molestia en sus manos, presionando más de lo que debía cada sector nuevo de la piel de Alfred.

-¿What?

-_Nichego ne proishodit_,just…_ Zatknis__'…_shut up, please.

Se desesperaba, el tiempo se le iba, daría todo por detener el maldito reloj que resonaba su tic-tac en sus oídos, entremezclando su sonido con los jadeos de exasperación de Estados Unidos. Por fin, pudo llegar a donde quería, llevar su mano hacia el punto de placer momentáneo del americano. Se sentía bien, las uñas del rubio clavandose en su espalda mientras le rogaba por más, las gotas de sudor que llamaban a lamer su rostro, a besarlo, a tomarlo allí mismo, sin tener que prepararlo ni nada por el estilo. Dolor, placer, agonía, tortura, ansiedad, sufrimiento, locura, delirio, pasión, y esa maldita enfermedad llamada amor, todo mezclado en una sola palabra, murmurada por el americano en un solo suspiro, sin ser conciente de lo que estaba pidiendo pero si sabiendo que lo deseaba.

-Take…me…right now.

o0o0o0o

-Francis.

-¿Tú?

La idea de llamarlo no le había agradado para nada. Pero era necesario, si quería hallar a Estados Unidos.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás enterado de que Matt y yo salimos a buscar a Alfred hace un par de días?

El silencio detrás de la línea indicaba la inminente catástrofe.

-¡¿LLEVASTE A MI MATTHIEU A ESE INFIERNO?

La exageración era algo muy del francés, no había duda. Por supuesto que sí lo había llevado, era el hermano, ¿cómo lo iba a dejar afuera?

-Cálmate, lo envié de regreso a tu país, llegará en unas cuantas horas. La verdad es que no me ha sido muy útil, sin dramatizar mucho podría decir que hasta estropeó un poco el plan.

-No entiendo.

Obviamente, la mente del galo estaba llena de vino, rosas y mujeres (y hombres).

-No voy a explicarte todo, bastardo. Necesito que colabores conmigo para encontrar a Alfred. Necesito que cuando Matt llegue, le preguntes acerca del paradero de su hermano. Él lo sabe, estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste tú?

La obviedad también era algo característico de Francia.

-Grandísimo idiota, no me molestaría en llamarte si se lo hubiese preguntado yo mismo. Arruinó todo, los dos se encontraron y armaron un revuelo policial histórico. Lo regañé y se ofendió, ni me dirigió la palabra. Ahí esta el resultado de tu crianza a base de comida francesa, cariños desmedidos y consentimiento idiota.

-¡Oye! No critiques mi educación, mira como te salió América, se te escapa de las manos. Y no sé que le habrás dicho para que se ofenda, él te respeta mucho, jamás haría eso.

-¡N-no le dije nada! Sospecho que lo está encubriendo de algo, cuando llegue, haz lo posible para que abra la boca, te lo suplico. Y me llamas, a este número, dentro de seis horas. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Es un teléfono público, no puedo cargarlo a cuestas.

-Está bien, está bien.

-Otra cosa. No sé que anticristos hizo que Canadá decidiera mandarse los bucles al demonio. Lo mandé con un gorro en la cabeza, está irreconocible. No te mueras, o mejor…sí, muérete, pero antes sácale información. Y anota este número.

Del otro lado de la línea, un pálido francés sacaba una libretita del bolsillo y tomaba nota. No estaba realmente seguro si quería ver cómo le sentaba al canadiense el nuevo corte, lo que sí sabía era que Arthur le debía una muy buena explicación. Porque por supuesto, su adorado Matt no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada.

O eso quería creer.

o0o0o0o

Rusia. Rusia. Rusia.

No se cansaba de oírse así mismo repetir el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

¿Alguna otra cosa?

Sí, placer. Ganas de gritar más fuerte aún.

Rusia. Ivan. Y la conciencia de que las manos del soviético lo estaban haciendo delirar. Y que esas eran las dos únicas palabras que podía pronunciar.

¿Había algo más allá de esa sensación paradisíaca? Juraría que no. Y nunca había creído que se iba a volver tan loco con solo sentir como el soviético lo penetraba cada vez más. Creyó que le dolería. Se equivocó. O a lo mejor si dolía, ardía como los diez mil millones de demonios, pero la alegría y la sensación de sentirse completo hacía que solo pudiera sentir placer. Aunque podía darse cuenta que un poco de preparación hubiese sido ideal. Los héroes se debían acostumbrar al sufrimiento.

Debían. Eso lo incluía, él era un héroe.

-Ivan…god…

Se acomodó más sobre la mesita de luz, intentando abrir aún más sus piernas para facilitarle el acceso. Las manos del ruso bajaron hasta su cadera y se afirmaron allí, haciendo presión para poder introducirse más, lo que arrancó varios quejidos de dolor por parte del americano.

-Te duele…

No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Casi una objeción.

-No…

Alfred buscó con ansias la boca del soviético, besándolo con violencia, descargando sus gemidos en la garganta del mayor. Se aferró más del cuello, sin dejar de rasgar su piel. Se perdió en sus cabellos, acariciándolos. Tanto tiempo, tantas décadas, nunca se había percatado de lo suave que era. Hubiera querido tomarse el tiempo para saborear la piel del otro, pero su impaciencia le había jugado una mala pasada. Necesitaba eso, sentir que su cuerpo y el del ruso eran uno solo.

-Ya casi…dime si…te duele…

No contestó. Claro que dolía. Pero tenía que aguantarlo.

-Bed…let's go to bed…

Tenía que haber una manera de hacer lo que se le antojara, aunque era obvio que había un par de cosas que no podía realizar al mismo tiempo. Creyó que la cama era una buena opción, que una vez allí podrían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo y a la vez recuperar eso que en su afán de placer había omitido. Pero no. Rusia salió de su interior lentamente. Lo que molestó en demasía al americano. No quería eso, quería un cambio de lugar, no tener que empezar todo de nuevo.

Se dejó arrojar contra las sábanas, con el cuerpo del ruso encima. De nuevo, el gélido contacto le arranco un quejido de disconformidad, pero fue ahogado al instante por la boca del ruso. Se sentía más relajado al ya no sentir esa molesta intrusión dentro (molesta…esa no era la palabra que Alfred necesitaba para definirlo) y por lo tanto, con mayor libertad para moverse. Bajó sus dedos por la espalda de Ivan, sin lastimarlo pero haciendo presión con las yemas. Tal vez eso dejara marcas, pero poco importaba.

Estar debajo era fastidioso. Y por eso tuvo que ceder a su orgullo y despegar sus labios de los otros. Actuar rápido, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Actuar sin que Rusia adivinara lo que tenía en mente. En el momento en que creyó que la presión de los otros brazos sobre su cuerpo disminuía se incorporó y giró su cuerpo, intentando colocarse encima.

Alfred sintió por un momento que tenía el juego ganado, pero casi en el mismo instante en que por su mente surgió esa idea se vio apoyado contra el colchón, con los brazos apresados y esa risa resonando en cada rincón de su cerebro. Pateó un par de veces el cuerpo del soviético que tenía encima, ganándose como premio un tirón de cabello en su nuca que le arrancó un gemido.

Rusia no tenía tres brazos, si no se vería espantoso. O como esos dioses hindúes. Pensándolo bien, sería cómico.

Dejando esa divertida idea atrás, Alfred hizo mentalmente que su lógica entrara en acción. Mano en su nuca significaba que uno de sus brazos estaba libre, y no dudó en utilizarlo para tomar un trozo de sábana y jalarlo hacia sí, envolviendo con ella el cuello del ruso. Las manos del ruso viajaron hasta el cuello del rubio, apretando apenas lo suficiente como para que el norteamericano comenzara a sentir pánico. Podría haberle preguntado que demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo, pero la respuesta era muy obvia. Llevó su mano libre hasta donde sujetaba el trozo de tela sobre la garganta rusa y presionó con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba realmente asustado, no le gustaba nada la idea de Ivan asfixiándolo. A pesar de que Estados Unidos estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, no contaba con la ventaja y la movilidad de Rusia. Intentó sonreír y quitarle tensión a la escena, pero sus labios seguían tensos en esa mueca de horror.

Decepción, horror…y esa fatídica alegría que le producía la escena lo mareaba un poco. Se suponía que los héroes debían tener la situación bajo control. Sentía miedo, eso lo tenía claro. Decepción: él no tenía planeado llegar a ese punto, creía haber llegado a las paces con Ivan. Horror: el oxígeno que escapaba forzosamente de sus pulmones y no volvía a entrar en ellos. Y esa alegría… ¿a qué se debía? No fuera que justo en ese momento descubriese que tenía esas horribles filias masoquistas…no, no podía ser.

Cerró los ojos. El brillo de las pupilas violetas de Rusia lo encandilaban, la imagen que tenía de todo era bastante espantosa. La necesidad de presentarle batalla en ese mismo momento lo carcomía, la impotencia se mezclaba con la rabia de no poder moverse y no poder infligirle más dolor del que Ivan le provocaba a él. Acostumbrado a sentirse por encima de todo y de todos, esa circunstancia estaba echando por tierra todo su optimismo inicial. Y volvió a abrir los ojos.

-I…v-van…you…junk…

Sintió los dedos aflojarse sobre su garganta y la sangre le volvió al corazón. Apretó los dientes, la cólera lo quemaba por dentro mientras se deshacía en carraspeos, producto de su anterior falta de aire.

-Esto no es una tregua Alfred. Te estás tomando muchas libertades, no puedes hacer lo que quieres siempre.

El americano entrecerró los ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Fijó sus pupilas azules en las violáceas, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para ocultar el odio que empezaban a destilar.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Qué sorpresa, por ahí se decía que los héroes de las películas y de los cómics eran jodidamente parcos. Si era así, Alfred, de héroe, no tenía nada. De verdad, no hacía absolutamente nada para esconder aunque sea un poco sus sentimientos. Y si lo hacía…entonces era bastante malo en eso.

Buena pregunta, para Ivan eso no era una tregua. Jamás lo había sido. Tregua es…una pausa en medio de la guerra. Ellos la estaban terminando, de hecho había concluido hacía dos meses, en un restaurante del aeropuerto moscovita. Eso quisiera, que fuera un armisticio, al menos así sabría que después seguirían viéndose y peleando, y, por supuesto, habría más treguas.

¿Qué era? Rendición, declaración de paz, retirada, victoria… Nada de eso.

-Es…como una manera de decirnos adiós…antes de replegarnos. Si es que te gusta hablar con esos términos.

La boca de Alfred se empezó a mover de un lado a otro, sin saber si sonreírle o dedicarle una mueca de "que idiota te ves diciendo eso". Y hasta sus ojos mutaron a una expresión muda tan adorable que Rusia tuvo que contenerse para no quedar en ridículo y decirle cuanto lo amaba cuando se ponía así.

Error, y corrección: cuanto lo amaba…casi siempre.

-Idiot…no me hagas desconfiar así de ti.

-Tú empezaste.

-¡Pero quiero ir arriba!

-No se puede hacer siempre lo que quieres, si tú y tu hermano han sido malcriados por esos dos, no es mi culpa.

-Oye, no lo metas…

Se detuvo cuando en su mente se formó un gigantesco signo de interrogación al preguntarse acerca de su hermano. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se habría reunido con Arthur ya? ¿o…?

-¿En qué piensas?

Clásico, como de costumbre, se olvidó de la persona que era el objeto de sus recientes cavilaciones.

-No se… - respondió sincero.

Ivan sonrió.

-Típico.

Antes que Alfred pudiera contestarle, lo calló con un beso. Y era exactamente eso lo que el americano necesitaba. Si su queja era el frío de las sábanas, estas ya estaban de la misma temperatura de su cuerpo, podía decirse que el que la estaba pasando mal era la espalda descubierta del soviético.

Tanteó con una de sus manos las frazadas y lo cubrió. Si corrían peligro de ahogarse haciéndolo bajo esas mantas era lo de menos. Por ahora, lo que le importaba a Alfred era que esa boca siguiera descendiendo por su cuello, y que sus propias manos le causaran al ruso cada vez más placer al acariciar desesperadamente cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Y así fue como la despedida comenzó.

o0o0o0o

Ropa, ropa, vales de descuento en comida chatarra y más ropa. Y comics. Eso era todo lo que había podido rescatar del interior de la valija del americano. Se la habían devuelto en su tour por los presidios moscovitas, cuando por fin halló el lugar desde donde el americano había emprendido su huida. Tuvo que pagar el doble del importe total de la fianza, por los daños causados, y otra suma aparte para que la noticia de que el representante de los Estados Unidos de América había sido un fugitivo de la ley no se expandiera.

Aunque eso poco importaba. Pero a Arthur le gustaba que todo quedase como antes.

Miró su billetera. Apenas le quedaba efectivo para pagarle el pasaje de regreso a Alfred (si es que lo encontraba) y el suyo propio. El costo de mantenimiento de la estación por el manchón negro en el techo le había quitado la posibilidad de tomarse un día más para quedarse y hablar con Ivan. Al parecer, iba a tener que regresar en otra ocasión.

El dinero perdido no le molestaba, ya se había propuesto dividir gastos con Francis. Y tal vez una pequeña cantidad se la haría pagar a los hermanos (cuando en realidad quienes debían costear todos los gastos eran ellos), pero seguramente le harían esa cara de tristeza y pena, y difícilmente Arthur podía resistirse a ese par de ojos celestes y violetas. Bien, no les pasaría el presupuesto, pero el sermón que les daría lo recordarían toda su vida.

Y el sermón que le daría aparte a Alfred…eso sí que iba a ser memorable.

Volvió a contar lo que le quedaba en monedas. Los billetes los dejaba para los viajes.

Gracias a Dios, todavía le alcanzaba para una rica taza de té humeante con unos bocadillos dulces.

o0o0o0o

Ninguno de los dos entendía cómo, pero la habitación de golpe se había transformado en la sala de estar con la hoguera encendida.

Bueno, no había en eso nada de magia, sólo un norteamericano descontento que había interrumpido más de diez veces el encuentro quejándose por el frío, y a Ivan no le había quedado otra que recurrir a la ridícula opción de trasladarse con frazadas y todo al living.

En realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo lo habían hecho, probablemente seguro que entre tantos besos y caricias el trayecto hacia allí había pasado desapercibido. Tal vez, harto de tantas complicaciones, había tomado al americano junto con todas las mantas y, gracias al cielo, este había comprendido lo que intentaba hacer y se dejó llevar hasta la sala. Caminando, trasladándolo a cuestas…ni se acordaba cómo, solo sabía que cuando llegaron terminaron en el suelo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que en la habitación.

Alfred solo sonreía, y eso era más que suficiente para el ruso, aunque en cuestión de minutos empezó a sentir que eso no le alcanzaba. Ya no eran las sonrisas las que quería provocarle. Ni tampoco esos suaves gemidos, ni esas miradas encendidas y a la vez tiernas.

Pedir permiso para hacer algo que ambos deseaban era realmente estúpido. Así que no lo hizo. Pero se lo hizo saber cuando llevó sus dedos hasta la boca del menor, una vez que este se dignó en dejar de besar toda la piel de su torso. El rubio entendió el gesto y abrió la boca, mirándolo deliciosamente, sacando la lengua y lamiéndolos de una forma que le quitó el aliento al soviético.

No era tan… inocente como creía. Y así era mejor.

Y los dedos de Rusia sabían a…Estados Unidos. Era una idea muy cómica, pero era cierto, esas manos habían acariciado cada centímetro de su piel hacía unos instantes. Y realmente encontraba muy placentero saborearse a sí mismo.

Eso sonaba muy de Prusia.

Se sentía un idiota, y le estaba costando no largar la carcajada. A pesar de lo apasionada que estaba la situación, su mente todavía daba muestras de vida y se despachaba con cada cosa que hasta le daban ganas de darse un tiro y matar a su cerebro. Si no fuera porque eso convertiría a Ivan en un necrofílico, y no era nada agradable.

Su garganta vibraba con los sonidos de placer que intentaba acallar cuando la otra mano de Rusia paseaba por el interior de sus muslos, lentamente, acariciando todo con una lentitud tan cargada de deseo que lo exasperaba.

Si pudiera rogar que lo hiciera suyo en ese instante lo gritaría, porque hasta la mirada que le dirigía el ojivioleta era erótica y le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Cordura que desapareció cuando se rindió ante la oleada de lujuria que le terminó carcomiendo la conciencia y le hizo gritar de placer cuando un par de dedos lo invadió. Ya había sentido eso antes, cuando estaba sobre la mesilla de luz en la habitación, pero al ser eso menos dificultoso que lo anterior lo sentía más profundo y le hacía volverse loco. Su cuerpo se restregaba contra la alfombra, la espalda se le arqueaba con cada movimiento dentro de su cuerpo y sus gritos se volvían a cada segundo más salidos que nunca. No se creía capaz de emitir esos sonidos, pero he allí que sí podía.

Podía mucho más, y se aprovechó que su parte racional había entrado en un coma profundo para entregarse a lo más lascivo de su ser. Estiró la mano y tomó la muñeca del mayor, sacando los dedos de su interior cuando le dio un tirón.

-Enough…¡j-just do it in one go!

Se sentía...extraño. Estaba entregándose a su rival de medio siglo de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que lo venía deseando desde hacía décadas. Y no, claro que no, eso no era cierto. Cuando conoció a Rusia lo primero que pensó fue que era un buen tipo, de los mejores. Y luego todo se desfiguró.

Cruzó los brazos detrás del cuello, buscando la comodidad sobre la alfombra y atrayendo con sus dedos una manta para cubrir la espalda del ruso. Giró la cabeza mirando hacia el fuego que quemaba los leños a un costado y se concentró en el sonido crepitante de las astillas ardiendo mientras jadeaba tratando de mantener el control nuevamente. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió el dolor recorrerle a una velocidad casi fulminante la columna, dejando salir un par de quejidos a medida que Ivan se hacía paso dentro de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos cuando fue consciente de la ternura con la que Rusia lamía su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas. Resopló un par de veces, acalorado y atravesado por la sensación que estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su vida. Volvió a mover sus manos, llevándolas hasta el rostro del ojivioleta y estrechándolo con ellas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dejar de lado el dolor y centrarse en besarlo.

Despedirse… ¿por qué? ¿No podían estar juntos? ¿Qué era lo que los obligaba a mantener esa relación tan distante? ¿Por que tenían que amarse a escondidas, encubriendo todo?

Alfred era un héroe, eso sí lo tenía claro. Pero las ganas de mandar todo al demonio por Rusia eran demasiadas. Lo superaban. Y si pudiera relegar su capa y su traje de superhéroe contemporáneo a otra persona lo haría. No le importaba nada. Su vida, que antes había girado en torno a la superioridad mundial, comida chatarra y una galaxia de historietas americanas ahora se reducía a un simple minuto, aquel en que se empezó a dar cuenta de que llevaba años amando a ese bastardo, y que sin él no tenía sentido absolutamente nada.

Las ideas iban y venían veloces en su cabeza, se chocaban entre ellas y le hacían perder la noción de que existía un inglés buscándolo desesperadamente por toda la ciudad, un francés preocupado mirando por la ventana del aeropuerto, esperando la llegada de algún avión proveniente de Moscú, y un canadiense a bordo en un vuelo directo a París, estrechando su mascota, preguntándose en silencio si lo que había hecho no era más que un error.

En ese momento, dejó de ser un héroe.

Dejó de ser los Estados Unidos de América, dejó de ser la segunda potencia mundial, dejó de ser un país.

Por primera vez en su vida, se convirtió en Alfred F. Jones. Y un segundo después, dejó todo atrás, al sentir el torrente de placer llenarle los sentidos. Arañó, mordió sus labios hasta que sintió la sangre bajar por su boca, el cúmulo de sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo liberarse en su boca y decir cosas que, consciente, jamás las diría.

E Ivan las escuchó, las escuchó porque sabía que no se las repetiría de nuevo otra vez.

-…fuckin love you…

-_Povtoryat__'_

-I…love y-you…god…

-_YA lyublyu tebya,__moya lyubov__', yesli by vy znali, kak ya lyublyu tebya..._

Conocía ese _Povtoryat__'_ porque se lo había dicho muchas veces en las reuniones para fastidiarlo y/o molestarlo. Pero el resto era totalmente incomprensible, mas siendo pronunciadas entre jadeos y besos húmedos.

-Lo-love…love you…love you…I-Ivan…I lo…

-_Ty nastol__'ko sovershenen__…__moya lyubov__'_

Alfred sabía que Ivan no era tan macabro como para murmurarle cosas horribles aprovechándose de su ignorancia del idioma. Tenía la fe ciega de que lo que le estaba diciendo era lo mejor que le habían dedicado en su vida, y que no tenía traducción en su inglés americanizado. Esas palabras tenían su nombre grabado en cada sílaba, no eran de nadie más. Y con eso se conformaba.

Rusia lo tomó de la cintura y lo ayudó a incorporarse, para que quedase sentado en su regazo. Si era la última vez, no existía una razón para no cumplirle su capricho. Y si llegaba a haber una próxima vez…

-Mierda…jú-júrame que esto…no es…un adiós… - balbuceó mientras se movía sobre el soviético, sonriendo y con las lágrimas que no paraban de bajar de sus ojos. Casi como si le hubiese leído la mente.

¿Un adiós? Claro que lo era. Pero cómo negarse a esas pupilas azules que le suplicaban por la respuesta que tanto deseaba oír. No podía echar por tierra esa esperanza infantil. No con Alfred. Pero tampoco iba a ilusionarlo. El futuro podía traer demasiadas cosas, pero lo único que era seguro era que nunca jamás iba a hacer algo que hiciese que la maldita Guerra Fría comenzara otra vez. Y no iba a haber nada que los uniera como los unió ese amor disfrazado de rivalidad, ese sentimiento mal encubierto que al final ninguno pudo esconder.

Alfred lo miraba expectante.

-Lo será…hasta que nos enfrentemos de nuevo.

¿Enfrentarse de nuevo? ¿Por qué? ¿No había otro medio?

Sí había. Pero ninguno cumplía las expectativas de ambos. Amarse en secreto…era algo que no se creía capaz de mantener por mucho tiempo. Y la otra opción era dejar que todos los supieran. Y ahí si que se avergonzaría de su país. Seguramente su jefe haría hasta lo imposible para sacar provecho de ese romance, se meterían otras naciones, habría conflictos y…se suponía que él existía para evitarlos. Las conclusiones llevaban a Alfred a pensar que enamorarse de Ivan era como un pecado. ¿Lo era? Entonces ya era culpable de todo. Así, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del ruso, mientras se perdía en esa mirada que nunca creyó que derramaría tantos sentimientos hacia él…así…no podía echarse atrás.

Culpable de amarlo…sí, tal vez. Y si era culpable de eso, por que no serlo también de mandar todo el mundo al infierno. Total…no perdía absolutamente nada. Ya había caído.

-I-if I have to…destroy the world…just to be…with you…I fuckin' would.

_-__M__ne tozhe._

Tenían el poder para matarse el uno al otro, también para unirse y sumir de nuevo al planeta en otro caos de cinco décadas. Eran dos potencias con la capacidad para hacer absolutamente lo que se les antojase.

Y allí quedaron, los sueños sin aparente sentido del héroe y las enfermas ambiciones de poder del comunista, mezclados en un solo revoltijo de sentimientos cruzados, de lujuria y de placer inmoral. Lo que siguiese…carecía de importancia.

Un enredo de cuerpos y de frazadas tibias. Los alientos de ambas naciones que se fusionaban en uno, el sudor de ambos mezclándose en cada caricia, bajando en minúsculas gotas por sus pieles, brillando a través de la hoguera encendida y evaporándose al final del camino.

-Faster...

-Eres un… salido…

-Tell me something, although I do not understand a fuckin' shit ...

_-__Yesli vy smogli prinyat__' yeshche ra__z tak mnogo gryaznyh veshchyei__̆__ vy vernetes' menya nenavidet'__.__I nesmotrya na to chto, __vernis__' ko mne, chtoby ostanovit' vashe telo tak poboyam, kak nikogda_

¿Que mierda? Era la frase más larga y más intrincada que había escuchado. ¿Algo amoroso, algo lascivo? ¿Le estaba declarando su amor de la manera más rosada y cursi o estaba recitándole una página de un libro erótico?

En otro momento, se hubiera obsesionado con la duda. En otro momento. No en ese. No mientras se ocupaba en sentir, como si fuera la última vez, cada roce, cada embestida, cada exhalo de placer que escapaba de los labios del soviético. No mientras cortaba todo aquello que lo ataba a la razón, no mientras se olvidaba hasta de su propio nombre y gritaba como un desquiciado por más.

No, no podía ser esa la última vez. No podía.

Mordisqueó toda la pálida piel del cuello, rasguñó sus brazos y luego toda su espalda cuando sintió que estaba cerca. Intentó contener las lágrimas, no le gustaba que las cosas se acabaran. Los sonidos húmedos que producía su cuerpo al chocar con el otro se aceleraron, al igual que su sensación de disfrute máximo.

Se sintió tan insignificante al lado de ese ruso que lo hacía experimentar tantas sensaciones en un solo instante. Abrió la boca para soltar el último grito, pero la voz no le obedeció, y se quedo con un gemido ahogado en la garganta, pudiendo solamente jadear entrecortadamente un segundo después del éxtasis, tratando de grabar en su mente lo bueno que se sentía ese ardor quemante en sus entrañas. Y esa sensación de satisfacción tan profunda que borraba todo el dolor de su corazón y le hacía buscar la sedienta boca de Rusia, para poder volcar su alegría en esos labios enrojecidos.

Y poder hacerle entender…eso. Eso que ya no podía volver a decírselo, pero que era verdad. Los héroes aman, por supuesto.

Los héroes pueden enamorarse, y hasta de su peor villano.

Y pueden tirar el mundo que tanto les costó salvar por el tacho a cambio de un segundo más de felicidad.

Y con todo, pueden levantarse después y fingir que siguen siendo eso que fueron. O al menos, intentarlo. Y redimirse desmigajando su alegría en miles de pedazos, pisotear a su propio corazón y volver a salvar el planeta.

Volver a empezar todo.

-No quiero. Pero me tengo que ir.

Van cerro los ojos y lo abrazó. Más fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Yo tampoco quiero. Pero te tengo que dejar ir.

O0o0o0o

El sol iluminaba las grises calles de Moscú. Habían pasado las seis horas, y efectivamente, el teléfono sonó. Pero no con las noticias que él esperaba.

-Dice que lo llames a Ivan.

-¡¿WHAT?

La señora que pasó cerca de Inglaterra con la bolsa de compras dio un salto al escuchar el chillido del británico.

-Shh. Me dejas sordo. Dijiste que le preguntara ¿no? Eso fue lo que me contestó.

Arthur abolló el envoltorio de caramelo que tenía en la mano. ¿Con ese…loco? ¿Acaso lo tenía de rehén? Si Alfred había huido de la cárcel… ¿por que iba a parar a la casa de ese bastardo? ¿Lo estaría chantajeando? Y Matt… ¿qué necesidad había de encubrir semejante cosa?

-Pásame con Matthew.

Pudo escuchar el murmullo detrás de la línea.

-No quiere.

-No se trata de si quiere o no. Es una orden. ¡Dile que se trata de la vida de su hermano, maldita sea!

De nuevo más susurros. Seguramente Francis le estaba pasando el dato al canadiense. No costaba nada pasarle el teléfono. No lo iba a retar, sólo quería la verdad. Y saber donde demonios estaba su Alfred.

-No quiere Arth…

-Lo estas cubriendo. Eres un pésimo padre, ¿sabes? ¡Pásame con él, mierda!

-¡No le voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quiere, no te creas que desde un puto teléfono público puedes manejar el mundo a tu antojo! Dice que lo llames a Rusia. Punto.

-¡Santa corona de mi maldita reina, no tengo más dinero!

La gente que a esas horas de la mañana caminaban por la estación lo miraba con aire extraño. No era usual ver a un inglés sacado de las casillas sin botella en mano.

-Ya…escucha, vamos a llamarlo desde aquí. Tranquilízate, si mi Matt dice que Al no corre peligro, es porque es así. Y ya sabes, secreto de hermanos no nos incumbe. Creí que lo habías aprendido a eso ya.

-Ya, ya. ¿Y luego?

-Cuando tenga noticias te llamaré al número que me diste. Así que no te muevas de allí.

-Más te vale que no me tengas aquí parado todo el maldito día.

-Procura que nadie use el teléfono. Hasta pronto.

o0o0o0o

Alfred cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Sentía que dejaba muchas cosas atrás, una de ellas, por ejemplo, era su capa de héroe.

También se dejaba la mitad sangrante de su corazón. Pero la vida seguía, y tenía un hermano, amigos, un cubano al cual molestar y…

Nadie con quien competir.

Le quedaba ese maldito espacio vació en su mente, el trono de "rival de los Estados Unidos" estaba vacío, y algo le decía que nunca nadie iba a volver a ocupar ese lugar como lo había hecho Ivan. Al igual que su corazón.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tristeza que representaba para él ese último beso con sabor a vodka, sexo y hamburguesas, ese abrazo que recibió y esa expresión sincera y tranquila en el rostro de Rusia…sonreía.

Podía venir corriendo su jefe y patearle el trasero mil veces, insultarlo por la larga ausencia y por los daños perdidos, podía aguantar la reprimenda de Arthur y la cara de resignación paternal de Francis (algo le decía que el inglés lo había metido en esa película sin final feliz que armó dos meses atrás), incluso podía soportar que Matt le cantara en algún futuro no muy lejano eso de "Alfred e Ivan juntos en la rama de un árbol besándose" al igual que él se lo había hecho con Cuba. Podía pasarle un auto por el rostro, pero nada le iba a quitar esa patética sonrisa de la cara.

Tenía miles de explicaciones que dar, millones de cosas que responder y horas de su vida para gastar en sermones. Al fin y al cabo, era todavía un adolescente, y le quedaba una vida extensa por delante.

Relaciones así entre países… iba a tener siempre. Obviamente no tenían que ser del tipo romántico, ni tampoco era necesario que implicasen una cama. Le quedaban varias peleas, discusiones, guerras menores, amistades, traiciones, lágrimas y risas para gastar. Aunque muchas de ellas, diríase, más de la mitad de su arsenal disponible las había gastado con el ruso. En especial las dos últimas.

No en todas las guerras tiene que haber un ganador, o al menos según de donde se vea. ¿Podía considerarse eso un empate? Tenían ambos un puñal de tristeza en la mano, y otro en el corazón. Se habían dado el lujo de lastimar al otro y ser lastimados en tan solo una noche. ¿Podía verlo desde ese punto de vista?

También podía ser optimista y decir que vivió el romance más largo de toda su vida. Y que justo al final pudo disfrutar de lo que tanto anheló.

Sí. Podía levantar la cabeza, secar esas lágrimas que tanto contraste hacían con ese rostro de felicidad y dejar todo eso que había sucedido como un dulce recuerdo de una amarga guerra. Podía volver a ponerse su traje maltrecho y difamado y convertirse de nuevo en Estados Unidos. En el representante de millones de ciudadanos. En ese joven que a la hora de elegir entre su corazón y su patria elegía la última.

Y muy en el fondo de su alma, quedaba la noche pasada, con los besos, las risas y las caricias de la ya futura ex-unión soviética.

Caminó varias cuadras, pensativo, hasta que divisó el aeropuerto. Y sentado en un banco la cabellera despeinada y rubia de Inglaterra, con un aire desalentado y cansado, mirando el suelo y contando las monedas insignificantes que le quedaban.

Hacía tanto que no lo veía. Se había olvidado que también lo extrañaba.

La cara que pondría sería inolvidable. Eso seguro.

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por última vez. Quería volver. Rasgar ese maldito traje de superhéroe y correr a refugiarse en los brazos del ruso. Pero sabía que la puerta de éste estaba cerrada ya, aunque detrás de ésta se encontrara el ojivioleta, con la mano en la llave y otra en el picaporte, exactamente con la misma indecisión que él.

Ah, ya. Ahora entendía el porqué se negó tanto Ivan a despedirlo en la estación.

Suspiró y se secó otra vez las lágrimas. ¿Cuánto le iba a durar eso? ¿Una, dos…tres noches de dormir abrazando la almohada imaginando que se trataba del ruso? ¿Un año? ¿Una década?

Continuó su marcha. Iba a ser una despedida hasta que volvieran a enfrentarse. Eso lo tenía bien claro.

Y cuanto deseaba hacerlo de nuevo….

Se acercó lentamente hacia el asiento de piedra donde Inglaterra estaba sentado, tan distraído que ni notó cuando se le sentó al lado.

-Hey, viejo. Nos vamos.

o0o0o0o

El teléfono no había parado de sonar. Hacía cinco putos minutos. Le dolía la cabeza, el medicamento que Bel le había dado sabía horrible y ni siquiera le surtía efecto. Un día de esos que debían ser borrados de su memoria, un día como otros muchos que había vivido, y ni hablar de los que se vendrían.

-¿Alguien que atienda por favor?

Nadie. Ucrania había salido a comprarse algo personal (supuso que otra docena de sostenes) y su otra hermana estaba bañándose. Los bálticos últimamente andaban saliendo bastante seguido de la casa. Eso le olía a algo malo.

A soledad.

Se dignó en levantar el auricular y contestar de mala gana.

-¿Si?

-Dice mi jefe que la semana que viene hay que organizar otra reunión. Esa cosa rara que estuvo implementando tu patrón puede traer malas consecuencias.

Esa voz… ¿Cuánto había pasado ya?

Dos meses.

-Se llama perestroika, inculto.

-Pere…lo que sea. Además, está de buen humor, parece que tu Unión Soviética se esta desmigajando como una galleta marinera seca. Yo no estoy de buen humor ¿sabes?

-¿Ah no?

-Pero debería. Te vas a quedar solo. Aunque eres bastante grandulón como para aguantarte eso. Duele al principio. Después pasa. Y queda una cicatriz que luego olvidas si…sucede en tu vida algo lo suficientemente feliz como para…

Lo que le faltaba. Un psicólogo.

-Ya. Entendí.

-¡Que descortés! ¿Sabes qué? Púdrete.

-Adiós Alfred.

Detrás de línea, el silencio era aterrador. El aura americana podía tornarse bastante oscura…sí que conocía eso. Cuanto le encantaba oír esa voz después de esos dos meses de ausencia. Pero no podía mostrarse débil, ni tampoco hacer caer al americano. Aunque cortarle de ese modo les doliera a ambos, sabía que a la larga, el otro lo iba a comprender.

-Dije…"adiós, Alfred"

Más silencio. Roto por un suspiro que le olía a tristeza y resignación.

-Gracias por ahorrarme con tu mala voluntad la difícil tarea que es decirte que si me necesitas, ahí estaré. Por que de hecho, nunca más vas a escucharme decir eso. Adiós.

Colgó, y el sonido de la línea en suspenso fue aún más triste.

Había vivido algo tan perfecto… Pero las cosas perfectas ocurren una sola vez en la vida. Nunca dos. Y he allí el punto de vista pesimista y negativo.

Pero ellos eran distintos. Y para que un suceso deje de ser el más perfecto tiene que suceder otro que lo supere en perfección. Entonces ahí sí, podía luchar para que ese maldito amor tuviera (dentro de un día, una semana, un mes, un año, una década, un siglo…) otra oportunidad, y que cuando ese momento llegara, fuera mejor que el anterior.

"Si me necesitas, ahí estaré"

Se lo había dicho, que típico de Estados Unidos. Cuanto lo amaba cuando se ponía así.

Error, y corrección: cuanto lo amaba…siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

Creo que hay un par de cosas que NECESARIAMENTE necesitan traducción. Si alguien sabe ruso, agradecería correcciones.

Ruso (especial thanks al traductor de google xDD)

**-****Proshchanie**: Despedida

**-Zatknis****'**: Cállate

**-**_**Nichego ne proishodit**_: No pasa nada (en fin… "nada")

**-**_**Povtoryat**__**'**_: Repítelo

**-YA lyublyu tebya,****moya lyubov****', yesli by vy znali, kak ya lyublyu tebya...****:** te amo, mi ternura, si supieras cuanto te amo… (Dios…que OOC)

**-Ty nastol****'ko sovershenen****…****moya lyubov****'**: Eres tan perfecto…mi amor… (Que OOC!*se suicida*)

**-Mne tozhe:** Yo también

-**Yesli vy smogli prinyat****' yeshche ra****z tak mnogo gryaznyh veshchyei****̆**** vy vernetes' menya nenavidet'****.****I nesmotrya na to chto, ****vernis****' ko mne, chtoby ostanovit' vashe telo tak poboyam, kak nikogda**: Si pudiera tomarte una vez más te haría tantas cosas sucias que me volverías a odiar. Y a pesar de eso, volverías a mí para que deje tu cuerpo tan maltrecho como nunca. (Eso sí fue so Rusiaaa!)

Inglés (especial thanks a mi bad english)

**-Junk**: basura, o algo así.

**-Just do it in one go**: mi mal ingles me dice que es "hazlo de una vez"

**-****Enough**: suficiente.

**-****I****f I have to destroy the world just to be with you, I fuckin' would**: Si tengo que destruir al mundo solo para estar contigo, lo haría.

**-Faster**: más rápido…(creo que no era necesario eso….)

**-Tell me something, ****although I do not understand a fuckin' shit**: dime algo, aunque yo no te entienda una mierda…

Ahora sí *se saca el delantal que usa para escribir fics (¿?) y lo arroja a un costado*

NO SE IMAGINAN LO QUE ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIR ESTO. Y NO ES JODA.

Fuck…que quise darle un tinte romántico…fuck y mil veces fuck! siento que se me fue la mano y que quedo una cursilería con sexo. No es que me desagrade, pero…con estos dos…es como que se hace muy OOC y, again…FUUUCK! O será que me gusta más ir al grano y escribir veinte hojas de lemon a secas, o será que no sirvo mezclando sentimentalismo con sex….

Me escudo bajo la pancarta de "era la primera y última vez que lo hacían" XD, y siento que la pancarta es pequeña y no me cubre de los tomatazos.

Y bien, se terminó la historia, espero, más allá de que haya decepcionado un poco, que les haya gustado. Me quede con ganas de…hacer otro de estos dos pero decir "al demonio lo cursi". Y bien, creo que escribir el otro fic que publiqué me afectó la cabeza, deberé empezar a convencerme que no todo en la vida es HARD yaoi.

Para variar, me tilde varias veces, así que una de las cosas que me inspiró fue this video (h t t p : / / m a d c h a d 9 2 . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 5 7 7 7 . h t m l ) (saquen los espacios ^-^) lo vi cuando terminé de escribir esto y dije… "Bueno…existe esa ternura entre ellos…" Es lindo, please, watch it.

Chado-neesan, espero que te haya gustado este regalito. A cinco meses de tu cumple…recién lo termino XDD. Y así es esta bad girl, no te preocupes. En serio, oraré para que te guste cómo quedó este final. Aunque…ya sabes, a nosotras Dios nos cortó la comunicación xDD.

Finally, gracias a los que leyeron, y a los que comentaron. Fui muy feliz. Lamento la demora…no saben lo que me costaba desenmarañar la historia y escribir un final que no sea tan cursi-patético-choto.

Sayonara~


End file.
